


Riku's Disposition Has Changed To:

by PuppyGuppy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Eater!Riku, First Kiss, Gay Panic!Riku, Gen, KH3 spoilers!!!, Likeable!Kairi, M/M, Un-beta'd we die like men, angst and brooding and then finally fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyGuppy/pseuds/PuppyGuppy
Summary: Riku stood in front of his full-length mirror, eyes flicking this way and that, but never focusing on one part of his reflection for too long. Something was very, very wrong. He could no longer deny that. He'd say he was sick, but this went beyond any illness he knew of; magic inflected or not. Nor did it have the familiar, viscous scent of the Darkness. This was something entirely new to Riku, and all the more frightening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am what the kids these days call a "true OG" fan. As in, I had no life before Kingdom Hearts. Because before Kingdom Hearts, I was like, five. I have lived through it all.
> 
> The randomness files. Demyx Time. Siax Puppy. Mansex.
> 
> I haven't written a fic in a long, long time. Like, over six years.
> 
> So be gentle.

Naminé was the first to notice. Aside from Riku, that is. At first he just passed it off as a lack of sleep; plausible, since such a thing as _restful_ sleep had been rather elusive since the end of the Keyblade War.

Since Sora left.

Most nights were the same. Fitful, listless, long- and if Riku was finally granted the gift of legitimate slumber, it was fraught with nightmares. The kind of nightmares he could physically feel, even _taste._ But it was always the same old Darkness. The familiar beckoning void he'd fought so hard to come to terms with, residing in his own heart. Fighting that Darkness had always been easier with Sora by his side, or at least within imaginable reaching distance.

Alas, Riku was sans best friend now, with rescuing or retrieving the boy far out of the realm of possibility. He'd had enough sleepless nights and poorly-hashed plans, bins full of crumpled up theories, to know when something was, without a doubt, actually impossible.

Despite how many impossibilities he was met with almost every day of his life since he was five.

Kairi offered up her arms to him every night, but on most occasions, Riku couldn't help but gently refuse. Despite how sweet and soft and reassuring she was, it was little help. She was no Sora, and it brought little comfort. If anything, it just dabbed salt in his barely healing wounds. He tried his hardest not to let her on about it. Tried his hardest to be normal, whatever the fuck _that_ meant. To be strong.

But Kairi knew. She always knew, probably more than she should. It was out of sheer respect she never pushed Riku. Besides, it's not like Kairi could even admit to being anywhere near "okay" herself. Sora was gone. Their light. Gone.

And lack of sleep be damned, there was no other way to explain the redness in his eyes. Not when it seemed to seep from the whites, tinging his typically teal eyes almost a muddy brown.

So when Naminé gently took Riku by the shoulder and finally asked "How are you, Riku? Really?" he found himself reaching for any answer that wasn't the truth. What he found instead was that his body had started shaking, breath retreating his lungs in shallow gasps, both exhaustion and sadness rattling his frame. It hurt. The question. The answer. It was a hollow kind of pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and for a moment, he wondered if it's how Sora must've felt when the only heart left in his chest was his own. Just... Empty. Sucked of all his purpose.

Unbeknownst to him, Riku had started crying. Upon this realization, flood gates already open, Riku clung to his friend as if life depended on it. The two weren't the closest, their bond formed on fake memories and fake bodies, but they still held an understanding of each other. And in times of desperation, they seemed to offer one another the greatest form of comfort.

Naminé's only response for a while was silence, but her arms wound tightly around Riku's middle. She let him cry for as long as he need, until his shaking stopped, and even then the silence continued for several beats more. Riku knew the next question, before the blonde even opened her mouth. He could tell by her shaky inhale.

"Riku, your eyes... " So, not a question. Just more of a statement. She was only going to press on if he wanted to talk. Riku would have relaxed, if he'd known where to even begin with a response.

"I'm just tired." Not a lie. He _was_ tired. And scared. And lonely. _So fucking lonely._ And-

Naminé placed a hand on Riku's chest, over his heart, startling him out if his thoughts.

"And so. Fucking. Heartbroken." There it was. The truth. At least, the most he could give. The air was thick with it, and the emotion it brought. Such an admittance did close to nothing as far as clearing things up went. It still didn't explain his eyes. But it explained everything else, he supposed.

~//~

It had been three months since Kairi's return, heavy tears rolling down her cheeks as Sora's name continuously spilled from her lips; a distraught mantra over the fact that Sora had not returned with her.

"He couldn't- there wasn't enough _left of him_ -"

Riku had stopped listening. His ears rung, his eyes stung and his heart was numb. Sora wasn't coming back. He _couldn't_.

Riku didn't resent Kairi. It wasn't her fault. She didn't choose this. He didn't resent her. _He didn't._

That's what he told himself, at least.

Naminé had kept a close eye on Riku since that day. Not in a stalker-ish kind of way, just... in her own kind of way. Token sketchpad acting more as a journal to track the boy's behavior whenever they crossed paths. She was his friend, after all. Not his mother or his therapist. She tried her best to keep her distance, but was always there to listen if Riku ever needed to talk.

He never did.

But he appreciated it nonetheless. Even if the only way he communicated this was in the way his eyes lingered on her, and the softest of smiles was thrown her way. Never showing teeth, no, _those_ smiles had always been reserved for Sora.

So it came as a starling surprise to both Naminé and Kairi, when Riku had randomly burst into laughter one day while sunbathing on the Play Islands. It wasn't the happiest sounding laugh, and the smile that followed was filled with bitterness. Though the sound itself had been a shock, it was Riku's teeth that had the girls exchanging looks of concern.

Seemingly lost in his "amusing" thoughts, the girls took the chance to whisper amongst themselves, the blonde quickly scribbling away in her sketchbook.

"Mickey said Sora and Aqua were the same. In that case, even if Sora _was_ still alive, he'd be doomed." Rike seemed to be filling the warm beach air with his thoughts, something no one was ever prepared for. Such a thing would usually be said in jest between the two boys, but these words held nothing but malice. The tone alone had Kairi pushing herself up off the sand, dusting off her legs with a pointed huff.

"Weren't you the one who let him go? Who told everyone to just believe in him? I care about you Riku, but I will not sit around and let you convince yourself that Sora is 'doomed' or worse, 'dead'. What has gotten into you?" she was annoyed. And hurt. That much was clear from the flush burning across her face and down her neck, hands forming fists at her sides. Riku swiveled his head around so fast, he nearly gave himself vertigo.

The girls stilled, Naminé's pencil falling from a slack hand while Kairi's hands had flown to her mouth. Just for a second, Riku's eyes flashed a vibrant, bloody red, and though the change was over as quick as it had appeared, not everything was back to normal.

Riku still had _fangs_.

~//~

Riku stood in front of his full-length mirror, eyes flicking this way and that, but never focusing on one part of his reflection for too long. Something was very, very wrong. He could no longer deny that. He'd say he was sick, but this went beyond any illness he knew of; magic inflected or not. Nor did it have the familiar, viscous scent of the Darkness. This was something entirely new to Riku, and all the more frightening.

The obvious things were his eyes and teeth. Everyone noticed them by now. There was no hiding the crimson change to his irises or his constantly blown-out pupils. His bottom lip quickly developing scars from elongated incisors. And the _lisp._

The less obvious changes (symptoms?) were to his skin. He had always been fair in complexion, but his skin now seemed sickly. Too thin and too taught over his muscular frame. He almost seemed translucent, flesh only consisting of a few layers now. He'd always been fit, but his build stood out more so now, then ever.

The most concerning though, we're the mood swings and the back pains. No one knew about those yet, or so he hoped. He'd been doing his best to remain in control of himself, for not only his sake, but the others. But his resolve was waning.

Everyone was still mourning. _He_ was still mourning. Now was not the time for some mystery illness. What would Sora think if he was here? _Nothing_ , he thought. _If anything, he'd think I was unique and cool and-_

Riku physically jolted out of his thoughts, forcing himself to focus on his reflection for once. Sora wasn't there, and that kind of thinking never lead anywhere good. He couldn't follow the rabbit, not now. Still, he wished Sora was there. Even if for no other reason than having his best friend around would make what he had to do so much easier to, well, _do_.

He had to ask for help.

~//~

If good news traveled fast, bad news traveled at the speed of light. Help came in the form of most of Sora's friends- _his friends_ , turning up on Destiny Islands to give an impromptu examination.

None of them knew what to make of it, really. Riku had never been so poked and prodded, so embarrassed, in his entire life. He hadn't had this many eyes on him since leaving the Darkness. It had him positively flushed.

Though everyone seemed rather relieved with the distraction a suddenly sick Riku brought on, advice only came in the form of shrugs and frowns. Knitted together eyebrows. And lots of humming. It was Naminé who finally spoke up with something of value, but then again, of course it was her.

"Riku, may I suggest contacting Master Yen Sid?"

Riku flinched. _Damn it. Not another pair of eyes. Not more questions. Not him._

But everyone agreed. And wouldn't let him shrug it off, apparently, as Kairi shoved her gummiphone into his hands. The look she gave him was smoldering with determination, and his fingers had already dialed the wizard's number without his explicit permission. The redhead was a force to be reckoned with, and his body knew that.

The phone rang a few times before Master Yen Sid's stoic expression filled the screen.

"Hey-"

Riku didn't have a chance to get a single word in before he was cut off.

"Riku, come at once. " The aura through the screen was off-putting at best. "Bring the others with you." And just like that the call ended, Riku's bedroom once again filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, guess it's a good thing you're all here already." Riku heaved a sigh, bloodshot eyes rolling upwards as he handed the gummiphone back to Kairi. At least he could always fall back on sarcasm. It gained him a few hesitant smiles.

"It will be okay Riku."

He wanted to believe her, but all he knew was that it was going to be one tight squeeze fitting them all into his Gummi Ship without the help of Donald's magic.

~//~

Hew wanted to cry. Better yet, he wanted to _scream_. But all that managed to come out of Riku was a pained grunt through gritted teeth, coupled with a violent jerk to the steering wheel of the ship. This meant he got the attention of those on board, a cacophony of shouts and curses erupting from behind the captain's chair. Now Riku just wanted to die. Before he could defend himself or his pride, Roxas was heaving his body out of the chair and throwing him towards Axel and the girls. Sora's counterpart was stronger than he looked. Riku always forgot to remember that.

Regaining his balance and his composure, Riku fixed dilated eyes on his friends in what was meant to be a scowl, but looked way more like a pout due to the mouth-full of fangs.

"Nuh-uh. Don't even. You can take that ego of yours and shove it where the sun don't shine. We're here to help if you. Just. Let. Us. Got it _memorized_?" The sass was all but dripping off of Axel, one hand on a cocked hip, the other holding Riku in place by his shoulder. The girls had the audacity to snicker. It was a small miracle no one had asked him about it.

There was still one thing, though...

"Roxas, can you even _fly_ a Gummi Ship?"

A back handed finger and wave was all he got, followed by some snarky retort along the lines of "if Sora can do it how hard can it be". Thus, Riku endured the rest of the journey in relative silence, listening to the occasional chatter from his companion whilst trying to ignore the ever-growing throb in his skull.

If anyone noticed the acidic look making its way onto Riku's features, they didn't mention it.

~//~

Roxas was a better pilot than Sora, which was surprising. The amount of cursing it involved? Less surprising. Eventually, they landed outside the Mysterious Tower all in one piece; or, six pieces, everyone being accounted for. Kairi had kindly decided not to worry Aqua and her boys with Riku's plight, and Isa, well... He was still working on reintegrating himself into society. So that left Roxas, Axel, Naminé, Xion and Kairi leading inside and up the tower, with Riku reluctantly trudging behind.

His head was killing him. In turn, it was making him want to kill something. To grab something, _anything_ , and rip it into a million tiny shreds. He needed to take it out on something. This pain, desperation, stress, so much that he swore it wasn't all his own. It had his vision distorted. Every other blink smeared with black and red. Then again, other colors so intensely vibrant, so bright, it had his jaw clenched and eyes slitted. The flickering scenery only added to his distress.

Even still, he followed up the staircase, panting; refusing to show any other signs of weakness. He never thought he'd miss the blindfold he'd worn while traversing the Darkness. Were he feeling better, he might have laughed at the absurdity. Anything would have been better than this disorientation.

It felt like hours had gone by the time Axel was holding the big wooden door open to Yen Sid's study, letting everyone in, only to shake his head at the state of Riku once he reached him. "Hang in there, dude." Ah , yes, ever the eloquent one. Riku wanted to give him a smile in thanks, he really did. But the action never reached his face, heavy door groaning shut behind him. He was now situated in the middle of the Master's study, friends flanking either side of him. This silence was nearly palpable.

No one dared to break it.

Despite that Yen Sid's eyes were closed, Riku knew he was being looked over, examined yet again, and he hated just how exposed he felt in front of the elder. He hated it so much so, he caught himself hissing. Not wanting to make his case worse, he swallowed the noise down as quickly as he could and squared up his shoulders.

He couldn't dare look weak now. Not in front of the Master who dubbed _him_ a Master.

"Master Riku, you remember your exam." The not-question seemed to snap everyone to attention, but only Riku responded after a moment with a simple affirmative grunt. And an unseen nod. No acting weird now.

"And you remember what you had to do. What you had to become?"

There was a pause. Another agonizing silence as Riku let himself remember. How could he forget? He'd never spoken about his exam to anyone other than Sora. Not Kairi, not even Naminé. No one else knew, and it felt oddly personal, too private a topic to suddenly be sharing with the masses.

Riku took a breath. "I became a Dream Eater. Sora's. Sora's Dream Eater."

Even though none of his friends understood the implications or gravity behind such a statement, Riku still couldn't contain the fidgeting of his fingers. So he balled them into fists. Because _he_ knew what it meant. He had seen so many dreams, both the bad and the good, the personal and the trivial. Subconsciously, as they both slept, Riku had been working overtime to keep Sora safe from even his own nightmares. Even if that meant witnessing them himself. He was what nightmares feared. Even if it meant-

The old wizard's eyes snapped open in the same instant an expletive "fuck" tumbled passed Riku's lips.

All eyes were on him, all waiting for some explanation, save for Master Yen Sid (whom, if anything, only appeared mildly put off by the foul language). Realization was slow to dawn on him. Riku hadn't had a good dream since resealing Kingdom Hearts. Then again, the boy had hardly slept at all since then either. Therefore, he'd paid little mind to the confusing mess of horrors his brain concocted during the rest he did manage. His life was a mess, so why not his dreams, too?

But now? Now it made sense. Not all of those dreams were _his._ He'd been feeding himself nothing but negativity during the day, separated and mourning the loss of their bond, only to be force-fed shared nightmares come nightfall. Dream Eaters could only take on so much before they themselves became-

"I'm Sora's Nightmare. "

Axel tried to say some witty remark about Riku not being "that bad", meanwhile Yen Sid seemed ready to hum out a response of his own, but Riku couldn't hear any of it. Not over the pain that erupted in his chest, searing and white. _Sora was alive!_ And he needed him! Their bond, the dreams, he'd been trying to reach him this whole time. By showing him what he was going through. And now here he was, standing in the middle of Yen Sid's study, hands pulling at silver locks and choking on sobs. Everything hurt, he was frightened, and even though he knew exactly where he was, couldn't fight off the sudden panic of being utterly lost.

Before anyone could move to comfort him though, Riku dragged an arm across his eyes and ground out

"Don't. Touch. Me."

He couldn't look. Didn't dare open his eyes. He could practically hear the thoughts from those around him. He needed to focus. Sora was alive. So why...

Why couldn't he _feel_ it?

Riku's hammering heart was the only sound that filled the room. He couldn't feel “it” because Sora's heart wasn't in his body. It was like receiving a call on the gummiphone, but hearing someone coming through on another gummiphone simultaneously. The signal was there, but weak and almost lagged behind. Like getting a copy of a copy of a message.

Oh. _Oh._

Riku knew what he had to do.

Without a word he straightened up then bolted out the door, flying down the stairs multiple at a time until he burst out of the tower, and into the small grass clearing beside the Gummi Ship. He knew the others wouldn't be far behind. But he couldn't wait. He didn't want someone to try and stop him, or worse, follow him. It wouldn't work anyways. Not where he was going.

"Riku! "

He slid down into a crouch, channeling all his energy to his core: his heart. Mercifully, it felt nothing like giving into the Darkness. That was always cold and thick. Slimy as it simultaneously suffocated and drowned you. You were always a dulled version of yourself in the Darkness.

This was _sharp._ Crystal clear and exhilarating. Like a metamorphosis. It sent tremors through his body until, with a yelp, he sprung off the ground like a tightened coil, limbs outstretched in a burst of technicolor vapors. He didn't touch back down.

"Riku,you-"

"I know." He cut Kairi off, but there was no bite to his words. He just knew what she was going to say. It was probably what everyone else wanted to say.

He could feel them, after all. Warm and heavy and powerful on his back.

He had wings.

Before he could convince himself otherwise, and before anyone could try and bring up something like Destiny or Fate, he allowed himself a pointy, toothy grin. Gave a two-talloned-finger salute.

Pre-ordained life be damned, he was going to get Sora back.

All eyes were on him, again, but there were going to be _more_ eyes where he was heading.

He swore he saw one soft smile amidst all the shock, though.

_"May your heart be your guiding key. "_

And he dove.

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His new heart. Tainted by his most cherished person's darkness, but still thriving on his own unique recipe of Twilight. A noise stuck somewhere between a chuckle and a groan tickled in his throat, and while he shook his head, his wings beat heavy and confident, keeping him aloft long enough to take in this new crest. This one was much more fitting. Instead of a glaring brightness, this stained glass seemed to hum with a mellow glow. Every colour clashed about in a sickening display: red versus purple, pink versus black, splashes of acidic green-
> 
> Riku felt only one word did it justice.
> 
> Venomous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only ever meant to be a oneshot, but here y'all go! Part two of three!
> 
> All the encouraging words definitely spurred this on. Thank you all so, so much.
> 
> I can only hope it is enjoyable, and was worth the wait.
> 
> The third and final part will hopefully be up by next weekend.
> 
> Ta
> 
> <3

Diving into one's own heart was... A lot different than diving into someone else's. Whenever Riku had dove into Sora's heart, there was always a clear destination and objective. So, when everything had quieted after the plunge, he was surprised to find himself gently falling towards his own crest; a brilliant light seeming to hover stark against the bleak nothingness of this world within himself.

The sound of his shoes hitting the stained glass was almost ear-shattering, and it echoed off unseen walls. Riku knew Sora's heart intimately, both inside and out. He knew the colours, images and people that made up the crest of his best friend. He knew the sound of his heart beat and the symphony it made. But-

This is the first time Riku had ever seen his _own_ heart. No matter how far he'd come, as a person, a friend, a Master, he'd never had the chance to self-reflect to this magnitude before. Then again, he'd never had a need to. For, despite the walls and front he put up, his true thoughts and feelings where never that deep down. Those who knew that helped him become the man he was today.

As his wings settled against his back, he took a moment to straighten himself up and properly look at the platform he stood upon. It was breathtaking; more beautiful than anything he could have ever imagined he'd create. Everything was awash in shades of turquoise, hues of yellow and white. It was a still image of himself, Dream Eater sigil glowing proudly on the back of his jacket. In his hand he held _Nightmare's End_ , his half of the Combined Keyblade. This rendition of him had his eyes closed, other hand resting over his heart. He looked absolutely serene.

He hadn't felt like that in a lifetime. Not fully, not for longer than a day at most.

Surrounding Riku were images all too familiar to him: the Heartless symbol, a paopu fruit, reflections of his most cherished friends, Naminé, Kairi, and then-

_Sora._

The structure beneath him shuddered, a low rumble from all directions. Riku was exceedingly appreciative of the appendages shooting from between his shoulder blades just then, when they acted on pure instinct and lifted him just high enough to avoid the riptide of shattering glass. As if in sync, he felt his stomach lurch, heart clenching as the platform rearranged itself from a million tiny shards, into what Riku could only assume was his _real_ heart.

It hurt.

His new heart. Tainted by his most cherished person's darkness, but still thriving on his own unique recipe of Twilight. A noise stuck somewhere between a chuckle and a groan tickled in his throat, and while he shook his head, his wings beat heavy and confident, keeping him aloft long enough to take in this new crest. This one was much more fitting. Instead of a glaring brightness, this stained glass seemed to hum with a mellow glow. Every colour clashed about in a sickening display: red versus purple, pink versus black, splashes of acidic green-

Riku felt only one word did it justice.

_Venomous._

Gone was the absolute peace of the previous Riku, and in its place, a version of the new Riku; what he assumed he must look like now, at least. It showcased him in a threatening kneel, a look of perilous determination on his face. Body poised, ready to attack, with sharp wings outstretched to their fullest above him. His crest was shared with only one other image. It was Sora, of course, though this time bathed in the colours of His Nightmare. The brunette's face soft and closed in an all too familiar pose of sleep. It was placed in such a way that the copy of Riku almost seemed to be looking right at it. His goal. His best friend. _His Sora._

The dream to the nightmare.

It made Riku's head spin, heart thudding within his chest. He was filled with a sickening mix of emotions, such as fear, need, and an odd sense of pride; admittedly admiring how utterly terrifying he looked, if his crest was anything to go by. It was mystifying. Between Sora and him, they had made the perfect monster. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Or, well, maybe a bat in sheep's clothing, to be pedantic. And the further Riku inspected the image, the harder all those feelings solidified until he felt exactly how he was portraying himself.

Venomous. Inhuman. Absolutely fucking _lethal._ It was potent and heady, and probably just what he needed to be. It was as if Sora molded him, personally equipping the Master with everything else he still lacked. He was a devious form of inception, formed from the jagged edges of everything left unsaid between the two. Bleeding heart now guarded by fangs and talons and wings, heightened senses and the combined strength of two. _What Sora must have lost_ , Riku assumed, _he'd gained_. And even though Riku was coming to terms with himself as quickly as possible (purely out of necessity), he knew Sora would still be instantly enamored with his new look. Once he found him. That fact alone might be the only reason he wasn't having a near-panic attack over everything. Yet.

When Riku landed again, it was void of any sound. He couldn't even make out his own breathing. Quite literally lost in his own thoughts, he had no idea where to go from there. It was as if the nothingness of his everything was deafening. Inverted eyes searched the surrounding darkness, body swaying, disorientation seeping in, suddenly verging on that panic attack-

A beat.

Riku's eyes widened and he stilled. Crimson pupils dilated in concentration. He craned his head.

Another beat. _Ba-dum_.

It was a slow, lethargic sound, and it took another for Riku to realize he wasn't hearing anything at all.

But he was feeling it.

The space around him convulsed, strikes of cloudy-pink lightening illuminating the vast darkness encompassing him. It reminded him of veins.

He closed his eyes, breathing steady. This feeling- it was easier to recognize this close to his heart. Easier to define. Sora was calling to him, from whatever pieces remained of the boy. Riku just hoped it was easier to follow from there, too.

" _Sora_. Sora, I'm coming."

He had his objective. It was, and if he wasn't kidding himself, always would be, Sora. Now all he lacked was the destination. Or, maybe Sora was the destination, too. Then all he lacked was direction.

Riku frowned, clutched at his own heart (the one inside his chest), and concentrated. He forced it to relax, smooth and reliable, underneath his palm. _May your heart be your guiding key..._

With a deciding nod, Riku let go of himself and called back _Nightmare's End_. No _Brave Heart_ ; that blade had no purpose here. With calculated ease, he raised the weapon over his head, eyes forming slits as he stared up and up into the void of himself. He didn't know where he was going, not really. But he _kind of_ did.

Wherever Sora was.

Obviously.

Riku swallowed hard, once, and allowed himself to succumb to every thought and memory he'd ever had of Sora. From his childhood best friend, sword fighting over a girl they both thought they wanted; to the man he admired, raw and rough from countless battles. The same man who, after saving every other goddamn person and planet, walked away in bull-headed determination to save _that same girl,_ who'd done close to nothing to deserve what she suffered at the hands of them both. His heart ached as he remembered the way he'd let him go. He let himself remember his hair, his eyes, his smell, his smile. _His smile_. His everything. From that last goodbye, and all other times.

How he'd gone from fighting _with_ Sora, to fighting _against_ him, and now _for_ him.

He was shaking, toxic tears streaming down his cheeks by the time his keyblade slowly thrummed to life. It vibrated in his grip, until a beam of searing light exploded from the blade. His fingers burned, callouses on his palm itching from the warmth. But he didn't dare let go. He couldn't allow himself to tear his eyes away from the eclipse he'd created until a sizable portal was visible. It caused his eyes to sting, completely blown from the exertion of focusing on his target of departure. It was a sliver of ozone, just big enough for him to slide through. He didn't let himself think about what might be waiting on the other side, mind and heart still filled to the brim (and spilling over) with notions of his best friend.

Once more, his body worked on its own, wings rocketing him upwards with surprising ease and velocity. If he'd allowed his thoughts to stray, even for a moment, he might've laughed at how comfortable it all felt; as if he'd naturally had these crazy purple extremities his whole life.

 _In a way_ , he supposed, gliding through the portal with an audible 'whoosh', _maybe I have_.

~//~

Riku thought he'd gone blind.

All was white, even though he was positive his eyes were closed. It was an unavoidable light, penetrating his skull and causing the worst migraine. He found himself coughing, struggling from pain and biting back bile. It was an agonizing few minutes before he could actually register anything other than brightness with his abused retinas. It took him longer, still, to settle his breathing and for the pounding in his temples to subside to an average, albeit annoying, headache. It was still bright, _way_ too bright, but Riku could at least take in his surroundings as... Somewhere he'd never been before.

Surely he'd remember a place like this.

It was impossible to tell where the sky met the ground, or if it did at all. The only giveaway to solid footing was that Riku was standing. And beneath him, as opposed to a shadow, was his rippling reflection. So, solid. Water. Solid water. It also reflected the perfect sky above, light blue peeking through a never-ending scatter of clouds.

A barely-there breeze ruffled Riku's hair and pressed against the leather of his wings; it was the only movement in this world seemingly made of mirror glaze. He was still alone. With a soft sigh, Riku tipped his head upwards and ventured forward. He should be used to alone, having spent a good portion of his teenage-hood with no one else but himself for company (even if due to his own fault). He had to admit though, in the last year alone, he'd gotten way too used to being back by Sora's side. Co-dependent, even. How could he not?

Sora was _magnetic._ His own personal sun, and Riku was feeble against the pull of his orbit. Not that he ever really wanted to fight it. A moon to the sun.

This world was dizzying. It seemed endless, yet Riku couldn't fight the feeling he might run into an invisible barrier with every step. It was akin to the kind of anxiety a child experiences in one of those window labyrinths at the fair. There was no separation of sky from water. It carried on like this for an immeasurable amount of time, until a twinkle in his peripherals caught him off guard.

Worried it might be his eyes playing tricks, Riku blinked several times before trying to focus on whatever the glint had come from. He couldn't see anything significant, no solid shape or shadow, but there was definitely... Something.

Nothing alerted him to any form of danger; it was still eerily silent, not a single scent of the Darkness around. And whatever he was heading towards appeared to be un-moving, shimmering just out of reach for longer than what should have been rationally possible. Still, Riku couldn't ease the tension in his body. Something about the place was too perfectly undisturbed. It felt unfinished, like the remnants of a world yet created, or yet to completely fall. Thick with melancholy. So, despite being currently out of danger, he was still terribly on edge, visible in the way his wings twitched; ready to flee if need be.

After what felt like years, but could have also only been a few minutes, Riku found himself in front of what he could only describe as a sparkly fog. The wind seemed to blow right through it, but without marring it's shape at all. It vaguely resembled a star, if he really though about it, but it was hard when light kept bouncing off of the particles in a dazzling rave. Like a lit sparkler, the ones that only came out around New Years back home. Still, that didn't explain _whatever the fuck_ it actually was.

Hesitant but cool, Riku reached out, one purple claw aimed to prod at the ambiguous object. Upon contact, the world erupted with noise. Unprepared for the sudden onslaught, Riku flinched back, eyes wide. He could hear so many voices. All talking over each other, all at once. It was loud, but as he forced himself not to panic, he realized it wasn't unbearable; a choir built of whispers. Sometimes a voice would ring through, louder and clearer than the rest, posing a question, finishing a sentence, but never enough for him to make any sense of it. For all he could tell, the voices belonged to no one, though they sounded as if they were coming from all around him. Riku twirled in a quick circle, surveyed the area around him, however- he was still alone.

 _What is this place? Why would my heart bring me here? Where is_ -

Riku inhaled sharply. Amongst the kerfuffle, he could hear a sound. Easy to miss at first, but once noticed, impossible to lose. It wasn't a whisper, not even a voice at all, but a low, drown out chord. He closed his eyes. Held his breath. Strained his ears. Slowly, he managed to shush the surrounding vocals within his mind, dampening the noise until only the one sound stood out.

It was still too low, too quiet, as if coming from inside a room that he wasn't in, and sluggish. Probably the reason it took Riku so long to piece together an instrument, playing part of a melody he'd only had the pleasure of hearing once before. But he knew it, nonetheless, and he almost couldnt believe it. He had to swallow down the urge to cry, his heart wanting nothing more than to join in with its own song.

It was Sora. His Dearly Beloved _was_ there.

Concentration snapped by his epiphany, noise quickly flooded Riku's senses again, and caused him to shake his head in frustration. He just wanted to find Sora. But it had been hard enough for him to pick out the sound idea the first time. He huffed, opened his eyes, and-

"Oh."

He wasn't alone.

The landscape had shifted, just slightly. Whereas there had only been one star-spangled puff before, there were now hundreds, if not thousands. It was as if the whole world was now made of diamond dust, alien forms hovering just a few spaces apart from one another. It was weird, if he had to be honest. And he'd seen some weird shit in his life.

Taking a moment to fully register the slightly new surroundings, Riku carefully weaved himself between the "stars". He was careful not to touch one this time, if only because he was skeptical of what might happen now. Still, he couldn't help the occasional brush up, even with his wings tucked as close to his back as possible. Every time it would cause a spike in volume from one of the many voices, and he could only assume it meant that particular voice belonged to that form. Honestly, he tried not to pay them much mind, the words forming background noise as he continued his search. He wasn't sure exactly what he would find, but he hoped he'd know it when he saw it.

"You shouldn't be here." That voice grabbed his attention. It was different. Not so much the voice, but the words, anyway. It caused him pause. He waited to hear more, since most of the voices tended to continuously babble. But more never came. Just a thick silence. It took several minutes before dawning on Riku that it might actually be acknowledging him.

"... Oh? " Riku wasn't sure what to say, and he only half-expected a response, wondering if this voice wasn't just an odd one in the crowd. He wasn't going to waste further conversation on a being that wasn't actually sentient.

"You shouldn't be here like _that._ " The voice sounded indignant. It want a voice he could easily recall knowing, nor could he place a gender to it, not that it mattered. It was the first one to actually engage with him. Riku wouldn't let silly matters like that delude his prospects of a lead. He was also kind of offended.

“Like _what_?” Riku frowned. He had a hunch what the answer might be.

"You're alive. You're whole. People don't come here like that. Not often, anyways." Okay, his hunch was way off. Guess being a Nightmare didn't matter here. Still..

"Alive?"

Silence. Riku swallowed thickly, eyes scanning over the crowd of ambiguous beings. _Alive_ , _whole_ , none of that sounded good to him. It would imply that, if Sora really _was_ here, he'd be-

"I've been here a long time. I think. At least it feels like a long time. Long enough to figure it out. This is where souls go, when their hearts and their bodies don't expire together. It's where we wait. But you? You're all in one piece. And also not dead."

So Sora wasn't dead. At least not completely. Not that the thought brought Riku any comfort, all air sucked out of him. His palms were sweaty.

"I'm..." he licked his lips, voice slightly hoarse. "Looking for someone."

More silence. Riku worried that maybe that was it, that the voice had nothing more to say, nothing more that might help him find his way in this weird, too perfect, body-less world. Eventually, the voice filled his ears again, softer and almost hesitantly.

"You have a strong heart. I know someone else came through here once, kind of like you. He had a strong heart, too. Didn't stay long. I'm not sure when, though. Or if it was even me that knew him. Time here is... Funny. "

That was it. Without any further elaboration or explanation, the voice faded back into the muted whispers of the other stars, and Riku was left standing, and slightly trembling, a body lost in a sea of souls. This was an end world, a sort of limbo for those taken unnaturally. A place for beginnings to end and endings to begin. Sora was here, or maybe had been? Which meant Riku was really no closer to finding the other keyblade wielder at all.

At once, the world seemed both bigger and whole a lot scarier. Previously, he would have liked to think he could pick Sora out of a crowd, even if just by his soul. But going by what he'd just experienced, it really was how some people said; everyone looked exactly the same on the inside. At the very least, he finally had something to go on; one, if not more of the souls, could register his presence.

Shaking the tremors out of his hands, Riku squared himself up and set his jaw. He was determined to ignore the part of his brain fretting over the very real possibility his best friend was irreversibly _dead_. He just had to believe in Sora, and believe that his next move would work.

"Sora!"

Riku had cupped his hands around his mouth, projecting his voice as far as he could. He didn't mind the desperation he could hear in his own voice, but the sharpness it cut through the world with was startling. It abruptly interrupted everything else, that delicate breeze carrying the dwindling whispers away in a hushed haste. There was no echo, the world as still as it had been the moment he'd arrived.

"RIku!" his call was answered! Heart jump-starting against his ribcage, he ran, taking in oxygen with greedy gulps as if it were his first time breathing. The pain was euphoric. The voice was unmistakably Sora, Riku's ears still ringing from the sheer amount if despair and relief he'd heard in his own name shouted back at him.

Eyes wide and searching, he paid no mind to the other souls he was now jostling. All that mattered was finding Sora's. Caught up in the adrenaline, he hardly noticed when his feet stopped touching the ground, wings pushing him in a powerful glide just above the ground. Faster, _faster,_ he needed to get _closer._

" _Sora!_ " Riku bellowed, less desperate, more crazed. His eyes were frantic, taking in only fractions of the world around him at a time. If it wasn't Sora, he didn't focus. He was panting, both from exertion and from thrill.

"Ri- _ku_! I'm here!" The voice was closer, loud and clear, simultaneously soothing and shattering what was left of the Master's resolve. He turned mid-air, limbs swaying in a large arc as he sharply redirected himself towards Sora's voice. But he still saw no signs of him. They were all the same. There was no way for Riku to know which one was _his_.

Mind churning, Riku almost felt sea-sick; thoughts and emotions crashing within him like a stormy ocean, sea foam in the form of anxiety clouding his vision. He was unable to see the starry form he was about to steamroll into, nor could he have done much to prevent it if he had. Sora, Sora, So _ra, Sora, SoraSoraSoraSo-_

Riku tumbled, body unceremoniously colliding with the ground. He managed to sloppily right himself before sliding too far away, fisted knuckles grinding into the watery surface like brakes on a gummiship. Surprisingly, he didn't get wet. Glitter and mist swirled around him and in his face. He spluttered.

And then his heart sang.

"Ri- _Riku_!"

The voice, _Sora's_ voice, was right there. Right next to him. Practically sounding from inside him. All around him his music played, his uncontrollable sound idea searching for its complementing half. It was met in kind, though the other tune still muffled and off-key compared to his own booming crescendo. That was a tiny detail, though. _He'd found Sora._

" _Sora._ " The name escaped him in a whisper of complete and total reverence, as if said in worship between a patron and their god. Sora was there, at least in some way, shape, and form. It was more than Riku ever thought he'd have again. "Oh, Sora."

The stars around him were bright and strong, a constant glow in comparison to the countless dancing lights he'd been wading through. They were pleasantly warm, and almost had a little sway about them. Like gentle sunshine. Of course this was Sora's soul.

"Riku, I'm so sorry. I _couldn't_ \- I can't go back. I broke my promise." If it was at all possible, Riku's heart broke more than it already had. There was Sora, the Keyblade's _Chosen One_ , dead for all accounts and purposes, and apologizing. After everyone he had saved, all the worlds he'd brought back, friends reunited, he was _still_ suffering. And for what reason?

He'd broken his promise of coming back to Riku.

No one deserved that boy.

It took all of Riku's strength not to try and physically comfort his beat friend,; he didn't see how he even could. Instead, he tried channeling all that warmth and reassurance and love into his voice. "Sora, you did everything you needed to do, and more. You needn't apologize. I _know_ if you could have done more, you would've. You're reckless like that. But..." and here he paused, voice starting to shake. “I know you can't do anything more."

He found himself kneeling, wings sagging behind him, as he tried to decide where it was best to look. Wishing for a pair of deep blue eyes, he settled for the center of Sora's soul, where the Light was easiest to handle. He wasn't even sure Sora could really see him. _Surely not_ , he thought, if his changed appearance garnered no reaction. Subconsciously, he worried his bottom lip with his teeth, skin there calloused by fangs.

"You haven't broken any promises yet, as far as I'm concerned. But let _me_ make a promise to _you_. Let me bring you back." He was reminded of the words Kairi had said to Sora, the day before his world came crumbling down. He hoped for a far better outcome than Kairi had faired. The girl meant well, but no one could have prepared for-

The sound of a wet, shakey laugh reached his ears, followed by a sniffle." _Ri_ -ku, how can you bring me back if we're both dead?"

It was Riku's turn to laugh, sound rattling his bones on the way out, eyes crinkling in sudden mirth. It was a good kind of laugh, randomly boisterous, even if the completely wrong kind of response. It meant Sora couldn't see him.

However, as Sora's words sank in, it also meant Sora assumed he'd died.

His laughing stopped just as quickly as it had started

Fuck.

"Oh, _Sora._ I'm not dead."

Riku was getting so tired of silence. That's half the reason he was even there right now. He wanted to fill the void of sound again, unable to stand the crater of dead-quiet left after his friend's disappearance, among many other things. He wanted to fill it with gentle conversation and Sora's laughter; or, comfortably bask in it with intimate touches.

Instead, it was prodded through by a slow question.

"Than how are you.. Riku, you shouldn't be here if you're not dead." Sora sounded cautious, and serious. Almost like he didn't know what to believe, like he wanted to send Riku back home that instant. It left little room for argument, but Riku was pretty good at forcing his way into things.

The grin that crept up his face was involuntary, and it filled his voice with just a bit of snark. "Hey, if you could do it, why can't I? I _am_ the Master here, after all." He pushed himself up, causing him to have to look down at the cluster of sparks that made up his companion. This was still the weirdest shit he'd been through yet.

A short laugh, not as heavy as the last, twinkled out of Sora. Oh how he'd _missed_ that sound, and all its variations. He'd taken a shot In the dark that Sora was the boy the other soul had been alluding to, and it would seem he'd been right. No surprises there.

"Still, I can't leave here, Riku. I can't go with you, not like this! So, unless you find my body, _and however many parts it might be in,_ " for just a moment, Sora sounded so tired, annoyance made obvious by an exasperated sigh, (Riku felt like there was something there he wasn't getting) "this is where I'll stay. I can't ask you to do that, Riku. I couldn't ask _anyone_ to do that for me."

Then Sora sounded just, so _sad_. Sad and small and defeated. Riku wouldn't take it for one more second. He wouldn't let this perfect boy in this perfect world wallow in his misery and loneliness. Not when he knew he could do something about it.

"It's a good thing I'm not just anyone."

That got a snort out of Sora, and Riku puffed out his chest in triumph. It felt good to know that, even like this, he could still make the boy laugh. He, a haphazard Nightmare, the other a tiny nova, stuck in Limbo.

"I'll find you, Sora. _I swear_. Just like you've always found me. Just like I found you here. I'll go wherever the rest of you went, and I promise to bring us both back home." _Even if this final world is home._ Riku just hoped that, when everything was said and done, there'd be enough of him left to be called Sora's best friend.

"I'll be waiting, _Riku_." It was always astonishing to hear his name whispered back, oozing with the same kind of awe he'd previously held in the other's name. It calmed his nerves, and gave him the last bit of courage he needed to do what was next. If Sora's body was missing, Riku knew _exactly_ where he'd find it. And surely Sora's heart would follow. It had been calling him for months, after all.

He finally had his objective, destination, and direction. It was familiar instinct from here on out.

Sora couldn't see it, but Riku sent his floaty form a soft, confident smile. The one he solely reserved for only him. He gave himself only a moment, before wrapping his wings around his body in a leathery cocoon of protection.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Unlike the last three times, this was easy; he quiet literally-

_Dropped,_

into the water he'd been standing on, the sound of scattered raindrops the only proof of his departure from that final world.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distantly, he registered the sound of snapping, some gurgles and growling, but gave himself no more time to study anything beyond that of the monster attacking him; quickly, and none to elegantly, Riku managed to use his pinned wings as just enough leverage to push himself forward, chucking the creature off his chest into a squabbling heap a few feet away.
> 
> Disconnected, Riku felt his skin smarting, sure to be covered in scratches from his ambusher. But he'd do stock damage later. For now, he rolled himself into a crouch, fangs bared and talons at the ready. He'd pounce at the last, possible moment. No mercy for a creature using such a cowardly attack, especially considering he'd been posing no threat. Which meant this was also a Heartless with at least half a brain, and strength to boot, especially this close to the deepest depths, and /especially/ since it was-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all.
> 
> I have not forgotten this, or any of you! A lot has happened since the last update (rescuing a cat, two cars needing fixed, a terrible Mother's Day, a torn tendon...just to name the big ones), but I worked real hard on this bit. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

_The Realm of Darkness._

Riku was all too familiar with the labyrinth of its depths, so it was nearly paralyzing how different everything felt to him upon his decent. At first, the only thing that grounded him was the obvious, wretched scent of the place. At least he recognized _that_. Still, it seemed to be on a whole new level, saturating his senses and dampening his lungs. Everything was already so wet and deep, he almost wished his new form had provided him with a set of gills. _It wasn't even that far down the hell-hole yet._

Taking time to slowly study the surroundings, Riku came to the eventual conclusion that it wasn't the realm which had changed, but himself. And how he perceived it. This new Nightmare came with enhanced vision; whereas before he would have relied on his body to feel his way through the Darkness (and the occasional spell to light his way), now the _Master_ could easily identify the infrastructure and various valleys of the land before him.

After several blinks, his brain adjusted to the new insight, and the fact that the Realm of Darkness wasn't as black as previously believed; everything was still dark, but more in shades of blues and purples, lighter shades of indigo and gray. The odd trace of pink in his peripherals? And, currently completely free of glowing yellow, or any other tell-tale signs of the Heartless. Which meant Riku could relax, if only for the moment.

Deciding to test the waters, the _Master_ hummed, then not at all quietly, mused "Guess without a war raging, there's a lot less darkness in people's hearts."

His voice didn't quite echo, but bounced randomly off the occasional rock and puddle. Even after straining, he could hear no response, and could only assume it meant he was all on his own again. For now, anyways. Less darkness didn't mean _no darkness_ , and no matter how few or small, Riku was bound to run into a Heartless eventually.

Hopefully even the Heartless he was looking for.

It was an odd thing to admit, as he started to trek on, that his best friend couldn't be anything _other_ than a Heartless right now. It left a sour taste in the back of his mouth, one he couldn't swallow away. It's not like it was the first time, but he'd hoped there wouldn't have been a _next time_. And though Sora and Riku hadn't talked too much about the past, or even the present, he had managed to hear at least a little bit about that.

And he hated it.

Even though Riku had come to terms with most of his wrong doings, and been doing his best to set everything right, he still felt beyond unforgivable for even lending a hand in what lead to Sora dying that first time. Of course, he'd never admit to feeling such a way if asked. Besides, he was pretty good at not thinking of it these days. Except for now.

The more he thought, the more he wallowed, and the more he walked; until, with a gasp, it occurred to him just what he might be looking for.

If, no, _since_ Sora was a Heartless, wouldn't he just look like any other Heartless? How would he _know_? It could be like searching the stars all over again. As much as Sora was unique, and beautiful, and _his own_ , his soul had been damn near identical to everyone else's. And it could very well be exactly the same here.

Claws grasped at silver strands, pulling at the roots of his hair as a groan filled with both frustration and pain wheezed it's way from between gritted teeth. Riku closed his eyes, and with heavy breaths, willed himself with all his strength to _calm the fuck down._

It didn't work.

Not immediately. It took an agonizing amount of time for Riku to slow the spinning in his head and center himself again. He'd never been one quick to panic, never one to show such easy vulnerability (especially in such dangerous environments), but the events he'd been through over the years, coupled with his own slow progress of actually allowing himself to feel his emotions _in the moment_ , seemed to lead to a million tiny panic attacks instead. Maybe this whole 'Sora beget Dream Eater beget Nightmare' thing didn't come without it's drawbacks. He'd like to think that was at least adding to his current mental state.

Being Sora-less also wasn't helping the equation, and though he was _Master_ enough to admit that now, it didn't make Riku feel any stronger. He wanted nothing more than to just _get Sora back_ , grab him by the back of his stupid spikey head, and shake that damn hero complex out of the boy. Despite being the one to originally want so desperately to escape their tiny world, he now just wanted to be back on their islands; best friend in arms, giving the entire universe and even the _King_ a well deserved middle finger. Or two.

He really needed a vacation.

Distracted by his fretting, even his enhanced senses weren't enough to alert him to the encroaching threat until it was too late, glowing eyes only inches from his face as a Heartless had lunged at him. In his moment of weakness, it had probably sensed the quivering darkness within himself, brought on by the unexpected bout of anxiety.

Caught completely off guard, Riku had to rely on reflexive instinct and training to quickly rid himself of the Shadow now clawing at his chest. Previously, he would have called forth his keyblade; a few good whacks and the weak threat would have dissolved. However, his new body had _different ideas_. Before he could fully register what was happening, the Heartless was screaming and disintegrating a few feet away, his face and hands covered in the tar-like substance equivalent to the creature's blood.

Apparently, the Shadow was so inferior that he'd managed to do away with it by simply tearing into it like a complete savage. With his _teeth._ Riku wanted to puke. Key word, _wanted_ to. Despite the thick liquid on his tongue, the _Master_ couldn't actually bring himself to feel disgusted; spitting, he smeared an arm along his mouth, effectively removing most of the "blood", but also leaving behind a sticky trail of the remnants. The pink was back in his peripherals. He shook off his hands, joints cracking and popping as he readjusted himself to be ready for more. Rarely did Heartless travel alone, especially ones as low as Shadows. They were pack hunters.

His body thrummed.

No matter how he must look right now, humanity be _damned_. This body was made for this.

It wasn't long before Riku heard the skittering sound of multiple more limbs heading his way, quickly followed by a visible cloud of stirred up sand and Darkness. It looked miniscule compared to the countless Demon Tides and whatnot he'd fought in the Bad Lands, and he was more than ready to take it on this time.

All in all, it took Riku nearly no time at all to eliminate every single one of the Shadows. It was a brutal display of just _some_ of the power he was now packing, and the _Master_ had made himself his own little blood bath by the end of it. Gracefully, most of it was on the ground this time and not on his face. Having anticipated it, he'd used his claws more than his mouth.

Still, at this rate, he was going to need a shower as soon as possible.

 

~\\\~

 

It went on like that for who knows how long, stretches of empty meandering broken up only by the occasional scuffle. Surprisingly, Riku only seemed to be attracting Shadows and their few other forms; whatever light remained in him dim enough to seem a petty prize to anything larger, or maybe it was that _he_ was now the 'something larger'.

Yet again traversing a world absent of the same rules of Time, the _Master_ only had a vague estimate as to how long he'd been there. Not long enough to tire, but long enough he would have figured the landscape to give way to familiar, dusky sand. Usually, by the time he started to question his journey, the beach would just... Appear. As if, no matter from where he started, Riku always managed to walk the same path.

However, there seemed to be no seaside in sight, nor silent waves or constantly setting moon. As far as Riku could tell, there was absolutely no sign of further entry into the Dark World- be it via descending trails or a dive into the deep end. He'd been going the same level direction since he'd arrived.

This could mean a number of things. Maybe, for the first time in his life, Riku had taken a wrong turn somewhere? Was he going _circles_? Or, maybe there was something he was missing this time around? He doubted that there just _was no_ abyss anymore. The worlds were still filled with plenty of evil and darkness, just not the kind that brandished weird weapons and equally weird 100 year old agendas anymore. Hopefully.

So that left Riku with one hypothesis; he was missing something. There was no way he'd taken a wrong turn. _There were no turns to make_.

Sighing, Riku admitted to himself slight defeat, shoulders sinking with the weight of the realization, the bottom of his wings just grazing the ground-

"Oh, for fu- _Wings_." The sound that came out of the _Master_ was both parts relieved and exasperated. Between the skirmishes and walking and searching, he'd plum forgot he had fucking _wings_. "Guess that's what happens when they feel so natural."

Hoping to at least gain a vantage point, Riku pumped his wings once, twice, before shooting up off the ground in a low cloud of dirt and with a small grunt of force. This was a way he'd never seen the Realm of Darkness. Though he could probably fly quite high, he gave himself pause a fair distance into the air, wings beating just enough to keep him steady. _Almost like treading water,_ he thought.

Evening out his breath, Riku tried to make as little noise as possible, ignoring the gentle whooshing of wind around him. He strained his ear, his eyes, his _heart_ , anything that might give him a lead. Hell, even his _nose_. It was while squinting, he took notice of the fleeting pink in the corner of his vision again. Like those annoying spots he would get after staring into the sun for too long; fuzzy and painful to focus on.

So, naturally, he did just _that_.

But what followed wasn't pain. Instead, as if being dunked into water, a shiver went through him as his senses blurred, before snapping back to clarity with a gasp. He felt wading warmth, ebbing and pulsing along his skin, never staying long enough to be appreciated, but just long enough to leave goosebumps. And before him, that annoying pink materialized and solidified, until he realized, with wide eyes, he was looking at a _lead_.

Stretched out on the land beneath him were two pink, fluorescent lines. While one seemed to stretch on and disappear back the way he'd came, the other reached forwards a bit, before seeming to almost fizzle out. Something in him tickled, like a fond memory he couldn't quiet grasp, but nothing about this screamed _danger_ , so he skeptically let himself fall back to the ground beside the quizzical, broken line.

This close, the light was blinding, and he had to struggle not to shy away from it. Touching it with very hesitant, careful hands, brought about no reaction; Riku wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not. It danced across his fingers like any light would, not solid enough to grasp, but it still gave off that _almost_ good warmth to his flesh.

The niggling thought in his head only grew stronger as he stared at his body, now bathed in pink, but it wasn't until he glanced back up at the end of the trail that he understood. There, winking in and out of existence, was a portal.

This was a _link_. The same kind of link he and Sora had used when battling with their Dream Eaters. The same kind of link Sora had used with _him_ , though unknowingly and subconsciously.

Riku was seeing _their link_ , though broken as it was, severed by death- but strong enough to hold, even after all this time and everything else. And that link was leading right to a portal.

"Right, but a portal to... _where?_ " The question was rhetorical, the _Master's_ voice quivering just a bit. He knew he'd have to answer it himself, if the portal even worked. It continued to strobe in front of him, glitch in and out as if in the Grid. It both did and didn't make sense, but then again, that's how most of their lives could be explained:

They both did and didn't make sense.

It didn't take too long for Riku to reach the portal, sporadic neon pink illuminating the world around him. Nothing had happened when he touched the link, but he had nothing else to really go on. So it was with the same trembling hands he reached out, waited for a moment when the portal was most coherent, and touched it.

It happened in the tick of an eye. It wasn't felt, or heard, just suddenly registered.

"Ah. _There's_ the beach. "

The _Master_ wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the sudden familiarity of the space around him was... not it. So much had happened on this very ocean front, both good and bad; nevertheless, both kinds of memories were wrought with Sora's ghost. From the first time Riku had damn near confessed his feelings for his best friend (whatever those feelings had been at the time), to the most recent flashback of Sora, breathtakingly saving his own ass while knocking some sense into Aqua's.

He didn't know he was biting his lip until the tang of blood hit his tongue. Despite that he'd literally just talked to Sora, there was no denying the apprehension Riku held towards any of this actually working. The fact he had _no_ idea what he was even doing growing more apparent by the second. All he could do is continue to push on, steadfast and dimly determined to follow his heart, in such a Sora-esque way he hoped his friend would be proud.

 _Too bad_ , he realized, _seems there's nowhere to go from here_.

Which was a _lie_. And Riku knew that. Its just that, the only other place to go was _down_ , and the _Master_ just wasn't quite ready for such an onslaught of implications.

Without further ado, he decided here and now was as good time and place as any, to rest. At least ease his scattered mind for what may lay ahead, since all his senses currently told him he was, peacefully, alone. Just like that first time. And, just like that first time, Riku sank down into the sand, just before the shore, fingers gently fisting the grains at his sides.

This beach had always been surprisingly serene, keeping in mind it's location. Even the occasional battle fought here never disturbed the surroundings, everything just the same as he assumed it always had been. Not even the barely-there tide lapping at the sand made a sound. Only him, and only his thoughts, in the eye before the abyssal storm.

"It's funny. I still wouldn't mind staying here, forever, if it was with you." Though they were words whispered to the wind, they held nothing but truth. If it meant being with Sora, either for eternity or just a moment, Riku would stay right there, ass in the sand. Doomed to Darkness yet again.

But where else should a Nightmare live?

 

~//~

 

A quick, slight noise snapped Riku's head to the left, eyes flying open in quick concentration. It was such a quiet thing, that had this part of the world not been so silent, he probably would have missed it. He wasn't even sure what the sound was, and could only describe it as a shift.

The _Master_ squinted, peering into the Darkness at his side, scrutinizing the few rocky peaks scattered about the shore, as if maybe he'd gotten gotten his hopes up over something as lackluster as a pebble falling. He couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything else, Heartless or otherwise.

He wanted to relax again. Retreat into the quiet of his mind he'd finally created, eyes closed in the closest thing to contentment he'd felt in ages. But, as luck would have it, just as his body started to grow lax again, that distracting flash of pink was back in his eyes.

"Sora?" It was a long shot, based on a hunch, and he wasn't expecting a response. All he knew was that pink now meant a link, and that link, in some way, meant _Sora_. He couldn't focus on it this time though, no matter how hard he tried; the strain just bringing on a frustrating headache. Every time he zeroed in on it, it seemed to blitz across his eyeballs in another direction. It was disorientating, too say the least, and it wasn't long before Riku was giving up and pinching the bridge of his nose, seeking some relief.

The relief never came.

Instead, what he got was the wind knocked out of him, wings bending uncomfortably under the weight of his back as he connected with the sand, getting a too-close eyeful of bright yellow and _sharp_ white. Even his quickest defense had his arms barely scraping by as a weak guard for his face.

Distantly, he registered the sound of snapping, some gurgles and growling, but gave himself no more time to study anything beyond that of the monster attacking him; quickly, and none to elegantly, Riku managed to use his pinned wings as just enough leverage to push himself forward, chucking the creature off his chest into a squabbling heap a few feet away.

Disconnected, Riku felt his skin smarting, sure to be covered in scratches from his ambusher. But he'd do stock damage later. For now, he rolled himself into a crouch, fangs bared and talons at the ready. He'd pounce at the last, possible moment. No mercy for a creature using such a cowardly attack, especially considering he'd been posing no threat. Which meant this was also a Heartless with at least _half_ a brain, and strength to boot, especially this close to the deepest depths, and _especially_ since it was-

" _Sora?_ "

Nearly mimicking his own posture, but with more twitching and swaying, was the unmistakable silhouette of his best friend, right from the tips of his unruly hair, to the ever-ridiculous size of his shoes. The pitch-black of his skin and clothes could do nothing to hide the fact that, yes, this was his best friend's Heartless.

 _And what a Heartless it was_.

Riku was both relieved and disturbed by the uncanny resemblance. Even dead, heart torn from body, back in this godforsaken abyss, Sora remained so _Sora_ that his Heartless was his exact reflection. Riku knew of only one other person to achieve such a feat, and though it was now staring him in the face, he just couldn't bring himself to compare the two. Heartless or not, this was still Sora.

He hoped.

The Heartless ( _Darkling?_ ) seemed to be studying the _Master_ in kind, neither of them making the first move. Riku wasn't sure if it was due to recognition, confusion, or just _because_ , glowing eyes as unreadable as any other darkness-dweller. Though the eyes lacked expression, lacked _soul_ , it's mouth couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to remain open or closed, giving it the appearance of panting.

Steadying himself, Riku decided to try again.

"Sora." Gentle, firm, definitely audible.

And this time it got a reaction. Sora's Heartless tilted it's head, just slightly, to the side, mouth agape and body stilling it's convulsions. It was small, but it was something, and tentative hope creeped into Riku's chest.

That hope was immediately dashed when a cry, filled with so much pain and anguish and anger, echoed off the bones in his skull. It was the kind of wail a tortured animal might make, or a child ripped away from their parents. It chilled him to the core, and before he realized what he was doing, the _Master_ was kneeling in the sand, claws digging into his scalp, tears that both were and weren't his threatening to fall from his eyes. If he thought he'd experienced heartbreak before, in many of its forms, he was mistaken. _Dead wrong_.

 _This_ was heartbreak. Simple, raw, unrestrained hurt, now being forced into Riku's body beside his own grief. It left him trembling, falling into the fetal position on the beach, sand now sticking to his skin due to uncontrollable tears and sweat. He was gasping, vision swimming, all while the creature had yet to even touch him. Though the screaming had stopped externally, internally it continued to bounce around the his brain, bringing forward every sour memory and emotion he'd ever felt, like a dam cracked open.

It hurt to breathe, it hurt to exist, it hurt, it hurt, it _hurt_. He wanted to tear the heart out of his chest, the one and only damn organ responsible for such suffering. However, within the disorientation, one thorn stung more than the other, and- without his permission, his brain seemed to pick at it until pulled free, like a band-aid which had healed to a wound, separating harshly until a gaping, wet sore of perception was exposed;

He'd felt an inkling of this sort of thing before, had battle his way through it to save his best friend, to save him from _himself_. This was _his_ hurt, Sora's, _Sora's Darkness_. And an incomprehensible amount of it. And though the initial shock was fading, it still clogged Riku's senses, his entire being left tender in the aftermath of such an... Attack?

Considering nothing else had happened, and Riku was still left an utter mess on the ground, long enough to start sorting himself out- _No_. Not an attack.

Still on high alert, his instincts set to work, gulping in air as quietly as possible while refocusing on the body across the beach, whom hadn't moved any closer, nor further away. Despite the pain still wracking his body, both inside and out, he managed to cease the tremors with one final shake, grounding himself once settled back on his knees.

This put him nearly at eye-level with the Shadow, which had taken to slouching low to the ground, twitching and swaying about again as the Darkness danced around him. Not quite a calm stance, but also not a threatening one.

Taking that into account, Riku confirmed to himself that it definitely wasn't an attack. Now, eyes locked with gold, the seaside was loud with their breathing. And at least the _Master's_ hammering heart. It stayed like that for what could have only been a few seconds, before Riku's contact was broken by a now familiar flash of pink.

Right where Sora's heart (whatever is left of it) would be. It was there, and then it wasn't, dissolving into the black of his best friend's chest. He flicked his eyes back up. Took a deep breath.

And tried again.

"Sora."

The flash was back, just a blink, in the exact same spot as before. He didn't look at it this time, not directly, but continued to stare into the unblinking eyes in front of him.

"Sora."

He could do this forever. Saying his best friend's name. The name he was almost chastised for saying the last six months. The name that used to feel like lead and taste like blood, now free to flow off his tongue, as naturally as it always had been. Even if it lacked the sunshine.

"Sora."

There it was, again, pink where a heart should be, but unlike a heart, this seemed too round and too sharp. Before vanishing again. Just like-

 _Just like the portal from earlier_.

Riku faltered, name getting stuck in his throat as he processed whatever the fuck _that_ could mean. A portal? _Inside Sora's Heartless?_ Where would it go? Where _could_ it go? Would it be like a dive, or? Was it even usable?

To answer any of the questions he now had, first thing was first: he'd have to _touch_ the Shadow. And he wasn't even sure he could get close enough to do that, not without causing... Whatever that was earlier, or something _worse._ Honestly, the _Master_ was clueless with this sort of thing, then again, he was clueless with most things that involved the heart. Which, he assumed, this did. Unlike Sora, he was still learning the ins and outs of hearts and listening to them, only just a fledgling when it came to interpreting emotions. No Mark of Mastery could help him with _that_. Yet, his best friend, despite his lack of passing title, naturally excelled in the lessons of the heart. He wasn't _used_ to this. Never let himself predict such an outcome before now.

Sora had always been his light. His sun. The song in his heart; his _dearly beloved_. And Riku, he'd always been Sora's darkness, his ever-present shadow, ready to be stronger, smarter, faster, darker than any of the _Chosen One's_ enemies. That's just how it was, and how it had always been. Natural and balanced, even when out of whack, one was always ready to overcompensate for the other. It went without saying.

But this was completely topsy-turvy. Riku had glimpsed the Darkness within Sora's heart before, but never had he thought the boy was carrying around this _much_. Not to mention what spending months in this realm had added to that. It shined a ruthless light on every word left unsaid, every moment rushed or cut short in the days before the final battle. If only they'd had more time, just a moment's rest to _talk_ , maybe this all could have been avoided. Maybe if they had stopped and truly admitted what they were up against, Kairi could have trained harder. Maybe they could have done something, _anything_ to keep Sora from feeling what he was now. Even dissociated and separated, this would come to haunt his best friend for years to come. _That_ Riku knew well, easily understood, and was one hundred percent ready to be Sora's guiding key out of the Darkness that would linger even beyond this world. But, right now, the Sora needed Light, and Riku had never been anyone's light before. Not even his own. No, that all belonged to the darkened boy before him.

But now that light was his dark, and somehow, the _Master_ needed to conjure enough light for the both of them, until he figured out what to do. Were he still your average Dream Eater, and were Sora simply asleep, he would have had them back in the Realm of Light by now. Pure, natural instinct only got him so far. Guess his heart and his brain had to take it from here.

"Sora, I... hm. I'm not even sure you can understand me. But its me, its Riku. I'm here to help you, I'm just trying to figure out... _how_. I know you're hurting. I'm so sorry. " Talking, he hoped, wouldn't do anymore harm than he already had.

Touching, he worried, would probably do too much.

 

~//~

 

Although he'd previously alluded to not being bothered if he spent the rest of his days rotting in the Realm of Darkness with Sora, he had to admit, he was now getting irritable.

He'd started with slow, gentle rambling, hoping that explaining the situation to the Heartless might ease the tension of what he had to do. When that hadn't gotten a reaction, either good or bad, he'd possibly rushed things on his cockiness, and ended up winded for the umpteenth time in the last few days.

And not to be perturbed, but more humble, Riku tried again. And again. And _again_.

At one point he nearly ended up in the water, wings jutting out as emergency brakes to hover him just over the ocean's surface. It was there, in the pale moon light, the _Master_ got his first real look at himself. Horrorfyingly, the worst part was how disheveled and littered with sand his hair was. The rest was definitely worth a double take, for sure, but the state of his locks had him frowning and grumbling as he made his way back to the shore.

"So- _ra_." Riku was not pouting. _He_ _wasn't_.

"Ri- _ku_. "

Riku jolted, hands fisting his jacket tight enough to puncture holes in the fabric. He'd been straightening himself out when the mocking tone of his own name sliced right through his _not_ pouting. It sounded just like it always did, comfortable and teasing, but from far away; like an echo trapped in a room, even with only a meter or so still between the two. Sora's Heartless had it's head tilted again, eyes fixed on the _Master_ , as still as it could be, and he guessed it was waiting for a response.

This, despite the obvious changes, was an all-too-familiar dialogue, and Riku was all too happy to fall into the missed interaction. Especially if it meant progress, finally.

"Is that all you got, Sora? Giving up _already?"_ Totally on muscle memory alone, he was centering himself for a wrestle, taunting smirk stretched wide over his fangs. This was easy and painless, like dipping into a warm pool, as natural as breathing. _This he could do_. As long as the Shadow followed suit into the repetitive scenario, Riku could finally reach that maddening portal.

Even if it did kind of feel like cheating.

" _Riku!_ " Pleasantly predictable, the rest of the scene unfolded right into the palm of his hands. The Heartless shouted in feigned offense, before twitching sharply back into action and lunging at the _Master_. But it was less aggressive, recognisably sloppy, in the way Sora always was when they sparred. It left it's chest wide open, gangly arms of Darkness wrapping around Riku's middle-

Completely missing the gentle, purposeful hand held palm,-up against a cold, singed shirt. Riku hadn't moved, hardly even flinched, just let the creature come to him; hand held just so, that when jumped, would connect with the dampness right over that bright flicker of pink. He was still smiling, smirk having melted into something softer and amused. _Leave it to our hearts to know what to do_.

Claws scrambled at his back, most likely tearing his jacket to shreds, but he paid them little mind as they never made purchase. Panicked gurgles and warbles, Sora's distorted, far off voice in his ear, wet breath against his neck, and Riku still smiled-as he curled his fingers and sank his own claws into the chest beneath his hand, finally, _finally_ reaching the portal as it solidified again. But this time, he wasn't brought anywhere.

Robbins of black seeped out of Sora's Heartless' chest, leaking out with small rivulets of 'blood' from the points where his fingers sunk. They slithered up Riku's wrist and arm, tangling on their way up and out of the creature, some breaking off into wisps surrounding the pair, while the rest almost appeared to form a net. As they did, the ribbons grew tighter, more solid, until the _Master_ was physically linked to the Shadow's chest, as well as metaphorically. All at once it was suffocating and freezing and wet, drowning him in a lake of ice with too many clothes on; Riku's body shaking as he struggled to keep his hold, cheeks puffing out with each ragged breath. It hurt, and it was excruciatingly slow, but he managed to wrangle unoccupied arm, only to wrap it around the other and pull it impossibly closer. It's gargling turned to keening, less panicked and more pained, but somehow, Riku knew it was necessary.

There was no book on how to be a Dream Eater, let alone a Nightmare, but after this, he just might write one.

For now, all he could do was rely on his heart, and his body, which thankfully, knew more than he did about what was to happen next. One arm locked around the Heartless' middle, the other anchoring into it's chest, Riku took what little power he had left to nuzzle his face into a slurried neck of darkness, wings wrapping around them in a protective embrace.

"Shhh." The comfort was meant less for the blackened part of his friend, and more for himself, as more darkness bled out of it and onto him. Nightmares, it seemed, were still affected by the Darkness, considering how much of it he was dealing with. But he had to get through it, to get what he wanted. As a Dream Eater, he'd been used to fighting Sora's Darkness, feeding off his nightmares. But as a Nightmare now himself, he just had to endure this, _share_ Sora's darkness, until he got to the Dream. The Light. And hope that light wouldn't destroy them _both._

It was a deep dive, in a sense, but instead of _going in,_ he was pulling everything _out._ In a matter of minutes both bodies were encased in darkness, a swirling whirlwind kicking up sand, appearing as a localized storm, whereas inside was now completely still save for the heaving of desperate, torn open chests. Sobbing from one and a determined cry from another, eyes of red and gold keeping the soggy entrapment just barely illuminated.

Until Riku's search came to an abrupt end, a spark as quick and hot as lightening zapping from between dripping strands of Darkness.

_It was time to go._

Riku's body was still tingling from the bright onslaught when his wings snapped to attention, fighting against the storm they had created. He still held Sora's Heartless, even as more shocks shot through his body and around them, the Dream he found fighting to break free and calm the storm in his best friend's heart. The Heartless, thankfully, had grown sluggish and pliant in his arms, body weak against the battle bleeding from its heart. More lightening meant more Light, and Riku wasn't about to let a dream so pure escape in the Dark World. These things needed balance for a reason, and King knows what would happen if they flooded this realm with the Light that was _Sora._

A few false-starts and small falls later, Riku was once more rising into the air, wings heaving the two upwards and against the winds only they had created. One rather strong jolt of Lux pulsed not only through _Riku_ , but the air above them as well, and it took him a few hard blinks to realize the white in his vision wasn't going to leave because it was their ticket out.

He knew that much sudden Light would probably wreck them both, but there was no other choice; it was now or never, and with the same assurance he always had, Riku steeled himself for whatever lay ahead, including death. He'd already died _at least_ once for Sora, then again _because_ of Sora, and he'd do it, and this, again. Again, again, again and again, until his best friend knew a life of _peace._

Carrying his own personal dark ball, the _Master_ fixed his sights on the scalding fracture between worlds, willing away the tears clogging his vision; it was too bright, too dark, too hot, too cold, and he was silently cursing himself for being the one strong enough to bear the middle-ground of life, the _Twilight_. He then, not so silently, screamed: a last, long cry of exertion, love, and hope.

All for just a _piece_ of the boy in his arms.

 

~//~

 

He was right. And hoo boy, did he _hate_ being right sometimes.

His whole body ached, especially in places Riku wasn't even used to having yet. He could feel his wings heavy against his back, trembling and weighing him down. Everything felt raw and dull, but in the way his mouth felt after eating hot food; over-sensitive to the point of numbness. The headache was at least familiar, in the same way it had been when introduced to a world filled with so much Light. It was like that, but worse.

He honestly couldn't find the will to move for a while, brain still groggy and connecting the dots in a way that had him assuming he must've passed out. He didn't want to move, because it would hurt. Didn't want to open his eyes, because it would hurt. And that much pain had his new body sinking into simple, primal based fear and self preservation, for _once_.

He could have been happy lying there, too, until the pain ebbed away and he could clearly evaluate the damage to himself and the situation, but a noise somewhere off to the side of him had all thoughts of taking his time fleeing out of his head. Instead, Riku winced and cursed quietly, blinking away what agony he could in order to push himself up onto shakey hands. He tried to take things in quickly, but the fact he was dripping wet and staring at his crystal-clear reflection was only just starting to sink in, in a world now familiar to him. But, just as that dawned on him, things starting to make a _little_ sense to the _Master_ , his eyes widened and his jaw fell slack.

Sitting on his butt no more then ten feet away from him, was his best friend. Not his _Heartless,_ or his _Soul,_ but his _Sora_. Whole, and human, and _alive_ (presumably). Looking right back at him with those big, beautiful, too deep, too blue eyes. Before his heart could sing, and before he could open his mouth or even _move_ , his brain decided to finally line up the pieces; where they were, and _why_ , despite it all, those eyes were screaming to not come any closer.

This was the first time Sora was seeing _Riku_.

Everything was as silent as he'd left it in the Final World, and just as bright and perfect. He dare not disturb it now, not until his friend was ready. He'd _hoped_ Sora wouldn't mind, even dared to think he'd _like_ it, but he'd be foolish to think it wouldn't take time to adjust to. This wasn't as simple as last time, where he'd just been wearing a mask the Darkness had given him. That body had still been human, more or less. This was Riku now, and he had no idea if he could be any different.

Thus, the _Master_ would give the _Chosen One_ time, and a full view; he had no where else to be but standing before the other on quivering legs, from both physical and emotional strain. Getting to that point had been painful and slow, he'd almost stumbled backwards from the weight of his exhausted wings, and his laboured breathing could be seen in his chest. But there he stood, eyes locked on Sora's, body as non-threatening and on display as he could manage. Unlike last time, Riku had no shame, no doubt, and there was no point in hiding what he had become, _would become,_ for his best friend.

He may have come to appreciate this new form out of necessity, however he knew there was the possibility the other might not take to it as kindly. After all, Nightmares were things to _fear_.

Still, Riku's gaze didn't falter as Sora stood up (on just as unstable legs), and slowly made his way over, leaving ripples in his wake. Only did the brunette stop when there was less than an arms' length between them, and Riku was able to see the eyes he loved so much, _up close,_ and tinted with barely visible yellow. It made his breath hitch, something to mention _later_.

This close, it was nearly impossible to keep himself in check, and to keep his heart, and his _mouth_ , quiet, hands forming fists at his sides. He could feel his claws break the skin of his palms. But something must've given it away in his eyes, because Sora's own eyes softened, brows knitting together as he lifted a tentative hand to his friend's face. Fingers covered in softened callouses gently connecting with a clammy cheek.

"Oh, _Riku_."

Awe, reverence, _forgiveness_ , sympathy, relief, _need_ \- Riku never knew a single word, his _name_ could hold so much. Sora's voice, his touch, his eyes, it was all too much, too suddenly, especially after living so long with _nothing_ , and he couldn't keep it together anymore. He didn't _want_ to.

With an embarrassingly broken sob, he closed the gap between them, strong arms wrapping around the other in a hug akin to a desperate cradle. Claws dug into his best friend's sides as he buried his face into sorely missed, pointy brown, tears most-likely matting the hair as he cried and clung to him. Those were all tiny details as the embrace was quickly reciprocated; fingers filled with just as much desideratum anchored into his shoulder blades beside his wings, shirt dampening with Sora's fresh tears from where he'd plunged his face into Riku's chest.

"Sora, Sora, _Sora_... " Riku was rambling, the name spilling from his lips and into his best friend's hair as quickly as his tears. It seemed he could find nothing else to say, what _could_ he say? It stayed like that for a few more minutes before Sora was laughing, muffled and wet, against the other's clavicle.

"Ri-Riku, _Riku_ , you crazy _fuck_. " The brunette pulled away, still laughing, with a hiccup and a string of snot stuck to his friend's t-shirt." You absolute _loon._ " He punctuated his point with a sniff, giggles no longer obscured by clothing. The _Master_ gasped, exasperated and affronted, eyes wide and incredulous at his best friend. " _Me?_ A lunatic?" His own voice was a lot less snotty, but just a hoarse.

The two stared at each other again, but only for a beat of silence before they started laughing again; loud and free and I Iight, and in each other's arms, their heart songs started to play. As if overexcited and out of practice, it took a few rounds of melodies before Dearly Beloved fully synchronized, their hearts beating in time with the song playing inside them. Riku hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until they were open again, taking in the tear-stained, joy-crinkled face in front of him.

"Riku, your eyes! "

He blinked, silver brows raising in question at the unexpected outburst. Sora's eyes were darting about his face, studying him, and it reminded him of the day that singular comment started this whole journey. Tan fingers reached up, clumsy in their haste, but gentle in their meaning, and guided his head until he was looking down, back into the watery mirror beneath them. Where he'd expected red, or maybe even the teal his eyes _should_ have been, he was met with toxic green instead. The change was jarring, for sure, but the green was much easier to look at; much closer to their natural color. Much _less_ menacing.

He could think of no reason for the change, aside from the mere presence of the _Chosen One_ , or maybe it was because they were no longer in the Realm of Darkness, but seeing as they were on the topic of eyes-

"You should see your own, Sora."

Mimicking the other, clawed fingers delicately guided Sora's head until he, too, was studying his own reflection. There was more silence, as Riku examined his best friend, and his best friend examined himself. He didn't miss the small, stuttering inhale, or the twitch of a frown. He wanted nothing more than to quickly get rid of _that_ , but the brunette beat him to the punch.

"Riku, what do we do _now_? " Those blue (kind of yellow) eyes were looking at him again, boring into him for an answer he just... Didn't have.

 _Well, if there was ever a time to be more Sora-esque,_ he thought, puffing out his lip in the _smallest_ of pouts. He removed his hand from around Sora in order to rub at the back of his neck, averting newly green eyes skyward. "Well... I' m not really sure. I didn't exactly have a _plan_ when I started this. Believe it or not, I just kind of followed my heart? And my body did the rest." By the end of his explanation, he could feel he was blushing, neck and face warm with the shame of such a fact. The _Master_ was almost always prepared. He was calculating and logical, the reliable one, but look how far _that_ had gotten him.

He glanced back at Sora, who was giving him the dumbest look ever.

"Ri- _kuuuuuu_.."There were hands, warm and soft from disuse, smooshing at his cheeks, accompanied by a grin so fond it had komory bats whizzing around in his stomach. A part of him wanted to hiss, but he _dare_ not let that out, instead opting to swat away the hands at his face. His efforts were thwarted, though, when those same hands curled in his, linking blunt digits and purple talons together, and he was left staring at that same grin. The bats were still in his gut, and the blush still on his cheeks, now burning across his nose.

"Well then, Riku. What does your _heart_ say now?"

His _heart_ wanted to kiss the shit-eating grin right off of him. But his brain argued that now was _not_ the time. Just like every other moment the two seemed to share, with the possible promise of _so much more_ , they needed to get back home. Besides, he had _fangs_ to worry about. Taking a steadying breath and meeting those eyes once more, Riku smiled softly.

"It wants to go home, Sora. _Together_. " He squeezed his best friend's hands, and watched as Sora's grin also softened, taking note of the barely there look of knowing disappointment. _Later_ , he promised himself, and hoped the other could hear it in his heart.

"Okay, then, Riku. I think you know what to do. Let's go home." The brunette sniffled one last time before releasing Riku from his grasp. He was still smiling, the kind that easily reached his eyes, but it was mixed with casual determination; the kind that came with years of practice. "I might be a tad rusty."

Riku couldn't help the soft snort, watching admiringly as slowly, but surely, the _Chosen One_ called forth _Nightmare's End_. Yellow-tinged blue flicked up at him, waiting.

Calling forth his own half of the combined keyblade, _Mirage Split,_ this close to its partner, it felt like breathing for the first time. Exhilarating and instinctually comfortable. It thrummed to life, automatically tugging the _Master_ in the direction of the other, as if excited to see its better half as much as he was to see _his_ better half. If he thought about it, it kind of burned, but he didn't want to pay that any mind. It was little compared to what he'd already been through. Besides, Sora was laughing again, a soft, beckoning tinkle as Riku positioned himself.

 _Absolutely magnetic_.

Together, the two wielders hefted their keyblades up, magic charging within and around them, identical, euphoric grins on their faces as they angled the blades towards the heavens, unlocking an unseen door between the Final World and Destiny Islands. They would finally be blessed to heal, to rest, to get _five goddamn minutes_ _alone_ , and out of danger.

Riku took one last glance at Sora, before every thing was overtaken by Light;

_Home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kind of ran away with itself. A lot. Originally this was going to be a one shot. Then a three-part ficlet. And now its a three-part ficlet with an upcoming epilogue!
> 
> That's right, so keep an eye on this spot!
> 
> Though this chapter my seem like an end, I couldn't leave it hanging like that.
> 
> And I have the epilogue written, it just needs edited, so it should be up next weekend.
> 
> Thank y'all so, so much for the continued support!
> 
> It has fueled both this story, and the many more I have planned.
> 
> (many more stories including a Danny Phantom AU, and a Pacific Rim AU, and...)
> 
> Ta ;)
> 
> <3
> 
> PS- If anyone is interested, I have made a SoRiku playlist on Spotify. Its full of feels. And leads to a lot of my inspiration. Its a public playlist, just search "Two Boy Boogaloo" and enjoy.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The look his friend gave him offended him. Something in the way she rolled her eyes had him feeling dumb. And he was not dumb. Kairi was just unnecessarily obtuse sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who commented, kudo'd and bookmarked this fic! Y'all really inspired me to run with this crazy idea. I can only hope this last little tid-bit doesn't disappoint. It was very self-indulgent..
> 
> I have many more future fics planned, and one already in the works of being posted, so if you like my stuff, stick around.
> 
> Without further ado, have some boys.
> 
> <3

Epilogue

Riku had been _way_ too optimistic hoping for anything even _close_ to five minutes alone and safe with Sora.

Since the moment they splashed back into the familiar oceans surrounding Destiny Islands, the two had hardly seen each other. Of course everyone else wanted to see _The Chosen One,_ hear his side of the story, something about "thanking Naminé,” etc. Meanwhile, the _Master_ had been swept up into his own ordeal of being further poked, prodded, and even tested on. It honestly seemed like they were fated to be forever _just_ close enough to tease each other.

Destiny was a fickle mistress.

Riku found himself constantly between Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden and the Mysterious Tower. Sora, on the other hand, seemed to be bouncing from world to world, making sure that, in wake of their return, nothing else had changed. That everything was _normal._ He could understand his best friend's anxiety. Sora deserved a vacation anyways, and it gave him a chance to show some others around the worlds he'd been to.

The _Master_ would never admit to being jealous. He'd settle for _any_ world with Sora in it at this point. He should have just kissed him in that Final World, fangs be damned _._

Riku was currently leaning against the Paopu fruit tree, _their_ tree, gazing out into the late afternoon seascape. It had been another long day spent mostly with Master Yen Sid and Lea (who was still learning the ins and outs of being a keyblade wielder), but he'd been dismissed early due to his impressive progress. He could now control his form to some degree of naturally. In the early days of their return, the old Wizard had been truly boggled by Riku. Said he wasn't exactly a Nightmare, but not a pure Dream Eater, either. _Definitely_ not human anymore. He thought it was fitting, considering he was already the _Master of Twilight_. Still, outside of friends, people didn't take too kindly to his appearance, so he studied, practiced for grueling hours that turned into days, until he reached the point he was at now.

He looked about the same he had before Sora had saved Kairi, but the fangs and the eyes (still toxic green) were the hardest to hide. That didn't mean the rest of his abnormalities were _gone_ ; he could always feel the itch of his wings, the sharp edge of his fingernails, and the heightened senses were impossible to dull. Furthermore, there was a theory Yen Sid had mentioned, about his control over Sora's dreams now. About _influencing_ them more than protecting them. But, to test it-

_Riku needed time with Sora._

Sighing tiredly, he was in the middle of dragging his hands through his hair when the sound of a presence nearing caused his head to snap up. Approaching him was Kairi, but instead of her usual, comforting smile, her violet eyes seemed rimmed with red, her cheeks wet and lips trembling. He pushed himself off the trunk of the tree, quickly meeting her halfway down the path, brows knitted in concern.

"Its Sora, he- he-" She couldn't get the words out, but he didn't need her to. His best friend was in trouble, that much was obvious. Letting his reserve slip, Riku shook out his wings and hastily wrapped the redhead up in his arms. She made only a small sound of surprise before he was closing his eyes, tugging on the link in his heart and following it in a burst of technicolor lights. In a matter of seconds, they were in Radiant Garden: more specifically, one of the labs. Gingerly, Riku placed Kairi on her feet, making sure she had her balance before letting go. Travelling via link was the quickest, but their friend couldn't do it on her own, and tended to get a bit sick afterwards. Even when she nodded that she was okay, the _Master_ gave her an apologetic smile.

It took no time at all for him to survey the room and find his best friend, sitting with his face in his knees, on one of the cots. He rushed over immediately, careful to not disturb anything with his wings, but-before he could reach the boy, Kairi reached out and grabbed him by the hand. Startled, Riku turned only enough to throw her a questioning look, to which she shook her head and whispered, voice laced with sadness, "Just... Be careful."

 _Careful?_ This was his best friend! _His Sora._ Of course he'd be careful.

Having been freed from her grip, he gently slid onto the cot in front of Sora, reaching a clawed hand out to delicately ruffle brunette spikes. A few strokes did the trick, coaxing his best friend to lift his head up until their eyes met. His eyes were rimmed with red, too, though the tears had long since dried, replaced by dark bags under-

 _Mostly_ yellow eyes.

 _"So_ ra...?" Riku's hand stilled in his hair, those sick-looking eyes swaying from himself to over where Kairi stood. And then he was yanking his hand back in shock as what could only be described as a snarl came from Sora's mouth, before being cut off by tan hands and clenched eyes. The _Master_ shot the redhead an incredulous look, but she was already retreating before he could ask any questions, apologies and tears spilling from her shaking form, and then she was gone.

 _The Princess of Heart_ was strong. One of the strongest women he knew at this point. To have her shaken up so much could only mean that this was _bad._ Not to mention how Sora was practically crawling into himself across the cot, trembling so hard he felt it through the furniture. This was most certainly bad.

Now alone, Riku decided to try again, hand returning to Sora's head, talons soothingly smoothing along the boy's scalp, but this time with purpose. Though his best friend wasn't asleep, he could nearly _taste_ the Darkness on him this close, and used what he could to ease some of that tension out of him. Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly, fingers drawing out barely-visible whisks if black from Sora's head, only to soak it into his own skin like a sponge. It made him shudder, the feeling of welcome disgust settling somewhere deep within him, where it would sit until properly digested. He could handle it though, its what he was _made for_. His best friend didn't deserve that Darkness, not after everything he'd done.

Soon after, the trembling stopped, and Sora hesitantly lifted his head again, but this time he refused to meet Riku's worried gaze. Instead, he fixated on the, apparently  _fascinating,_ laboratory floor. However, Riku could already see that his eyes were back to normal.

Mostly blue.

It was a small relief. Still, he would patiently wait for more. He'd wait forever for Sora, as he'd proved time and time again. Just to _further_ prove that point, he crossed his legs on his side of the cot, hands resting in his lap, comfortable and, what he hoped looked, unimposing. He'd been so, _so_ damn optimistic to think they would ever get time alone- _and_ out of danger.

"I didn't mean to, Riku." The voice was small, just barely a whisper, but little could hide from his ears these days. He hadn't heard his best friend sound so scared and defeated since taking on that _Tornado_ in the Bad Lands. He'd had wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend _then_ , but knew protecting his life had mattered more. _Now_ , however, he could sense no immediate threat, and knew Sora needed _emotionally_ protected.

Gently, with an air of caution, Riku inclined his head forward, eyes searching for Sora's while brushing his knee with the back of a hand. It didn't take long for their gazes to meet, familiar depths of blue pleading amidst garrish yellow, and all oxygen evacuated his lungs.

"I didn't do it. It wasn't _me."_ The _Master_ watched, still not breathing, as lips that should only ever smile began to tremble, cheeks moist and eyes puffy with the fall of fresh tears. Something inside him _keened_ , the noise almost audible as Riku threw caution to the wind, and made quick, albeit clumsy work, of scooping the sobbing man up into his lap and arms. It took some fenangling, small cot and extra limbs considered, but eventually the two settled: Sora's back to his friend's chest, head tucked beneath his strong jaw, legs and arms in a tangled embrace; topping it off were the wings separating them from the rest of the world, the two now in their own little safe space.

They hadn't been this close since their return to Destiny Islands. And though under terrible circumstances, Riku couldn't lie. It was _nice._ Here, in this winged world, their hearts separated by only clothing and skin, it was the closest to _home_ he'd felt since getting _back_ home. And that feeling must have melted down into Sora, who, by the sounds of it, had stopped crying and began to relax in his hold. The _Master_ hadn't realized just how intimate the hold was until his best friend gave their interlocked fingers a squeeze.

He hoped the blush scattering across his skin couldn't be felt between them.

"So? What _didn't_ you do?" Riku also hoped the cough between his words was inconspicuous, having to get his voice in check, attempting to hide the waver in the tease. Now was _not_ the time. Maybe it never would be.

Sora sniffled, then gave their fingers another squeeze, before relinquishing the explanation in a long sigh. "I don't even know _myself._ It would be better to ask Kairi. All I know is one minute, she and I are making daisy chains in Corona, the next-" Here he stopped, and the _Master_ could feel the stutter in his breath more than hear it. "Kairi was throwing me off of her. _With her keyblade_ , Riku. And even though I could tell she was holding it together, for both our sakes, I knew she was _horrified_ of me. All I remember is... rage. Inexplicable _rage._ I've only been that mad _once,_ Riku."

His vision was again filled with blue and yellow, the brunette having shifted around just enough that they were facing each other. He knew to what his best friend was alluding. He'd been there with him, right next to him, as a ferocity so extreme filled Sora's body, all aimed at the one man who'd ruined all their lives, and taken Kairi's. The _Master_ had been both profoundly awestruck and heartbroken.

They tended not to talk about it. Or about anything involving Kairi's involvement in the war and onward. It seemed too painful for the two of them, and Riku was never one to push their hearts to the point of pain. Not when it didn't really matter. But now, maybe it _did._

"Sora, you spent a long time..." _In the Realm of Darkness? In the Final World?_ " _Dead._ And, after over using the Power of Waking. _And_ after cheating Kairi out of her _own_ death. Is it really such a surprise you didn't come out of all that unaffected? I mean, look at _me_." Despite the melancholy atmosphere, he found the nerve in him to smile, shrugging his shoulders in a mock display of arrogance, grin all sharp and all directed at Sora.

Who, despite it all, too, cracked a disbelieving smirk, joined by a roll of amused eyes and a playful shove. "But they ran _tests_ , Riku! Ienzo gave me the all clear!"

"Oh, because they totally have a large enough sample group to draw any accurate conclusions from."

The small space went quiet.

Riku's grin only grew, because he knew he had won. And Sora's pout only grew because _he knew he was right_. "Leave it to _you_ to trust the first, and _only_ opinion you cared to have." His laugh started in his belly, a low rumble that caused the winged-walls around them to shake. "One of these days, Sora... " he didn't let himself finish that, swallowing down the rest of his laugh along with the sudden, somber lump in his throat.

His best friend stared into his eyes for a moment, he thought he might be looking for something. What, he wasn't sure, but whatever he found prompted him to speak again. "When I... Found Kairi, I didn't know it was her. I'd already been looking for _ages._ It was the first Darkside I had seen since the war. At the time, I hadn't thought much about it's odd appearance." He was looking away again, studying something in their laps. "It wasn't until it grabbed me that I realized what, _who,_ it was. Makes sense she'd have such an OP Heartless." A sad giggle and a shrug. "Anyway, long story short, I couldn't kill her. I spent the next who knows how long just avoiding her attacks, trying to talk to her, trying to think of anything else I could do to _help her_."

This was the first time Riku had heard any of this. He didn't move, didn't speak, didn't even want to _breathe_ in fear of deterring Sora. Who was drawing more and more in on himself, as much as he could in their tangled, haphazard cuddle. He wanted to stop him, but also knew he couldn't.

"She didn't want me to save her, Riku. She wanted me to kill her. She never asked for me to go after her. But I just, I _couldn't._ So I did the only thing I could think of. I used the Power of Waking. Traded her heart for mine, kind of. So while my heart went one way, my soul the other, Kairi's heart used my body as a vessel again and was sent back home."

There was a shift. Something in the air around them, in their safe space, something between them. It made the hair on the back if his neck hackle up. He wasn't sure what it even was that had even _changed_ until Sora looked back up at him. There was no blue this time, not even the sick yellow he'd gotten used to. Just unfamiliar _red._

"This body isn't _mine._ "

Riku acted instinctually. Clawed hands reached up, cradling the soft face of his best friend, skilled enough now to not accidentally scratch him. He stared into those round, crimson eyes, _hard._ It made sense, but it didn't _matter_.

"So? A body is a body, it's what's _inside_ that counts. You of all people should know that, Sora." The _Master_ leaned in close, minimizing the gap between them until it was merely a few inches wide, and inhaled deeply. With the slow, steady drag of oxygen went more whisks of Darkness, floating from _The Chosen One's_ skin and up into his nostrils. More for the Nightmare later. "You look like Sora, sound like Sora, _smell_ like Sora. So you must be Sora."

Unseeing red was blinking into mellow yellow, and finally into hazy blue; then, recognition.

"Riku, _again_ with the smelling people? It's weird, dude. " He wanted to laugh. _Should_ have laughed. Instead, he stared dumbly at the way Sora's nose crinkled in fake disgust, the detail more than noticeable in such close proximity.

"Riku... I think a part of me wants to kill Kairi. Knows that I should have. I think part of me _blames_ her. For this. And for what has happened to us."

Right.

Now. Was not. The time.

Sighing, Riku eased back into his previous position, taking all of his best friend in before setting his jaw, nodding in determination. "Right. So, we practice. We train. We learn to spot it, then control it. Just like I did."

Sora looked about ready to protest, so he beat him to the punch. "Kairi will be _fine_ , Sora. I think she was more scared _for_ you, than of you. We all know you don't really want to hurt her. You have to give her more credit than that, I've seen what she's become since you brought her back. And though she might not admit it, she really is thankful." He dropped his wings with a sudden _whump,_ both shuddering as they were met with the onslaught of cool air. The brunette took the hint and untangled himself from both his friend and the cot, giving his face a good scrub with the palms of his hands and a sigh of affirmation.

"Guess I better go find Kairi." He sounded braver than he looked, but not by much. Whether or not it was meant as such, Riku took it as an invitation, climbing up off the cot to stand at his best friend's side.

"Together." He supplied, relief flooding into him at the appreciative smile he was rewarded in response. Sora should _always_ smile.

As he followed him out of the lab, the _Master_ did his best not to flinch at the reflection he caught of himself in one of the many mirrors lining the walls. He'd gotten used to the acidic green of his eyes. They had almost reminded him of the normal teal he could sometimes force them to be. The red had had its place.

He didn't want to think about why it was flickering back _now._

 

~//~

 

Riku _still_ never got to be alone with Sora, but it was better. They trained together, bounced between Destiny Islands, Radiant Garden, and the Mysterious tower together, studied together, but it was never _alone._ Always under watchful eyes. Eyes that meant well, but were _really_ starting to get to him.

It had been weeks since an incident, and even then it had been minimal and quickly dealt with. Both Sora and Riku were more understanding and in control of their newer bodies. Nevertheless, they were lucky to get the odd nap in together, along with lingering touches and looks. It was _maddening._ At least he'd gotten to test out the dream theory, and yes: he could now influence his best friend's dreams, even map them out to a degree, meaning that nightmares could be avoided all together. It didn't sit with Riku one hundred percent well, and he'd only tried it _once_ thus far; but, complete consent was a conversation for a later time.

On Sora's end, what had been concluded is that, his body was still _his_ , but made from the Darkness much like a Heartless was. That meant there would always be the linger of it, more than what _The Chosen One_ was used to bearing. And, due to previous arrangements, much of that Darkness had been created upon saving Kairi. In moments of weakness, it was Kairi that he couldn't handle, and would slip into what they had affectionately dubbed "Rage Form."

Between Ienzo and Yen Sid, they explained it as a bad coping mechanism. His heart couldn't carry such darkness, especially when held towards their best friend, so instead of facing it head on, the rage consumed him. Sora had already done _so much_ , for everyone, then had been alone with those feelings and memories for even longer, accepting death; when faced with the gift of living again, it was the breaking point.

But now he could more or less spot the first signs of it coming on. And even if he missed the red flags, nothing got passed _Riku._

Riku, _truly_ , had come into his own after, well, after everything. Having earned the title of _Master_ nearly a year ago, he continued to prove himself worthy of that title time and time again. He could disguise himself as human with a fair amount of ease, and slip back into his natural state of being in the blink of an eye. Nevertheless, no one really knew _what_ he was, but that worked just fine for him. _He_ knew what he was.

Sora's perfect protector.

Or, as the aforementioned had dubbed him, "Hallucination _."_

' _Because those can happen at any time of day! And some can be good, and some can be bad._ '

He still couldn't hide his eyes or teeth for very long, but there were short spells that could help with that, if needed. Those attributes seemed to bother people the least, anyways. Some it didn't seem to _bother_ at all.

But that was another theory he hadn't had a chance to test yet, being constantly monitored and all. The surveillance was hardly necessary anymore, but it was even worse when it _was._ Not that it had ever been as bad as the week of the first attack, still, whenever Sora slipped into Rage Form, there were always too may eyes and too many hands for a problem Riku could _so easily solve_ on his own now.

It was so _simple._

Whenever it got just too much for his best friend, the _Master_ was there, with red eyes of _want_ , talons dragging out that unbearable darkness in soothing pets, wings wrapping them up in private security. It had always felt a rather personal thing to him, the new ability to pull out the nightmares before they even happened. It wasn't _too_ different from Dream Eating. Just, one took place before sleep. And out in the open. In real time.

At least his wings could give him some comfort now. There had been a short stint when nearly _everyone_ felt the need to watch how it worked. Riku hadn't put up with it for long, and his friends had been on the receiving end of one of his more terrifying looks (hiss and all). He assumed Sora probably apologized for him later, since no one seemed to bring it up, and they finally got permission to at least do _that_ alone.

Currently, it was some of Riku's down time, and he was spending it in one of his favorite spots: the library in the Mysterious Tower. Its where he and his friends were staying for the next few days, Kairi and Lea included. Those two had become fast friends, turbulent introduction aside, and were still working their way through the ranks as keyblade welders. Only recently had Kairi managed to summon her _own._ Lea still struggled to keep his summoned. Sora, as far as he knew, was still in Master Yen Sid's study; the old wizard letting up not an _inch_ , acting as if the boy hadn't basically died in favor of grilling him on the Power of Waking and his ever-failed Mark of Mastery.

Riku felt for him, he really did. But, life had to continue, as weird and exhausting as it may be.

Then again, he also felt for _himself._ It was getting increasingly hard, and increasingly frustrating, being this close to Sora all the time, but never close _enough._ He constantly chastised himself, berated himself for being selfish; any Sora was better than no Sora. Even if it was a heart-ache. And a _cocktease._

The _Master_ was leafing through a book, not really taking any of it in (rather lost in thought), all extremities unceremoniously splayed in a lounge chair, when a gentle knock caused him to jolt. Quickly regaining enough composure to not drop the book (something about _Forging and Synthesizing Blades_ ) and embarrass himself, Riku glanced up to see Kairi, hands clasped over her mouth, giggling.

"What?" It came out a little sharper than he wanted, fueled purely from shame of getting spooked so easily. He had heightened senses, for godsake! Too bad all those senses seemed to be on his best friend.

He was _not_ pouting.

Kairi, however, seemed unconvinced. Still laughing, she seemed to throw a look over her shoulder before entering the library. "Sorry, Riku. But I have to be _quiet_ about this." Her laughter died down into an amused whisper, and as she got closer, he noticed the twinkle in her eye. And how her hands were still clasped together.

"Oh, so you _were_ sneaking up on me." At least it made it less embarrassing, to know the redhead had at least been _trying_ to prowl. It made his not-pout turn up, just slightly, into a friendly smirk. "What, pray tell, are we being _quiet_ about?" He dropped his voice, matching her whisper.

Sometimes the others thought Riku was only friends with Kairi through Sora. Or for Sora's sake. On the contrary, he loved her something _fierce._ Their friendship was just on the more downplayed, unique side of things.

She was standing now, in front of him, body inclined just so. They were closer to eye level now, one of her hands tucked behind her back. She was grinning, ear to ear, a dazzling, _shit-eating_ display of pearly whites; in the hand left in front of her, dangling from her fingers-

"The key to the Gummiship? "

" _Shhh!_ I got it off Yen Sid's desk while he was distracted. Lea might have overplayed the whole 'struggling to disarm the keyblade' thing a bit." She talked with her hands, air quotes causing the keyring to jingle for a moment. Riku, for a lack of a better word, was baffled. Furrowing his brows, he decided to abandoned the book for now in order to piece together this sudden puzzle.

"Kairi, why would I want the key to the Gummiship? "

The look his friend gave him offended him. Something in the way she rolled her eyes had him feeling _dumb._ And he was _not_ dumb. Kairi was just unnecessarily obtuse sometimes.

"Yen Sid _juuust_ finished lecturing Sora within an inch of his third life. I just happen to know Yen Sid _aaalso_ has a meeting with the King, soon." The keys were now dangling right in front of his face, obscuring his vision for a moment, but not enough that he missed her waggling eyebrows. She was insinuating _...something._ Something with _Sora_?

"Gee, _Riku_ , and here I thought _you_ were the brains of three of us. Do I really need to spell it out for you?" She was grabbing his hand, ever mindful of the claws, and then roughly placing the key into his palm, as if it helped make her point. Distractedly, Riku noticed how rough her hands were now, and the gap between responses caused the _Princess_ to huff.

"I- no, _we,_ want _you,_ to grab _Sora_ , and _get the fuck outta here._ " She closed his fingers gently, but firmly, around the key, and punctuated her statement with a blow of her bangs out of her face. But, it did the job, mild insult included. It sent Riku reeling back in the chair, surprised, eyebrows high and hidden beneath his hair.

She, and by the sounds of it, _Lea_ , had hatched a plan to steal the Gummiship, all so Riku and Sora could actually have some time alone. He _knew_ there was a reason they were friends. That being said, Kairi had done her own fair share of growing, and he wasn't quite sure if he admired or feared the new spunky streak in his friend.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Lea." He was smirking, teasing her, but there was some truth behind it. The truth wasn't missed by her, judging by the pink that dusted her cheeks, looking everywhere but at himself. She tucked some stray hair behind an ear, then quickly straightened up. "Just be back sooner rather than later. Lea may be willing to put up with Yen Sid's scolding for a while, guilty conscious and all, but _I'm_ not." With that, Kairi gave an overly friendly wink and a wave, as if it did anything to lessen the threat. The _Master_ wasn't a Master for nothing. He knew how to pick his battles, and fighting her would be anything but clean. She'd make Master, too, before Sora did, he bet.

The redhead had left with that, retreating just as silently as she'd appeared. Before he could fully register the gift he'd been given, a tone from his pants' pocket alerted him to a new message. Keys still in one hand, he fished around for his gummiphone a moment before taking notice of the sender.

_Kairi:_

_Break his heart and I will break those nice new wings of yours._

_Have fun!_

_:)_

He knew she knew he could never, _would never,_ break Sora's heart, but he fully believed the promise. And shuddered just a bit, before pocketing the gummiphone again and nodding, once, determined.

_I have to find Sora._

~//~

He could have cheated.

He could have used their link, and teleported to Sora in a matter of seconds. But, something about the thrill of the hunt, the prize that hopefully awaited him, had him stalking around the Mysterious Tower like the animal he kind of was. Even still, it hadn't taken too long to find his best friend, keeping the fact he could sniff out that scent from miles away under tight lock and key. He'd been called out for his weird smelling habits before. _Not again._

What had ensued upon finding Sora could only be summed up as pure, childish tomfoolery. It took no convincing on the brunette's part, a simple flash of the keys and a smirk had him melting in the palm of his hands. _Like warm, beautiful putty._ The two had joined hands, proceeded to sneak their way through the Mysterious Tower, all while stifling their laughter at how  _absurd_ it was. Two grown-ass adults having to sneak their way out of a deliriously tall tower, just to get the time for a damn conversation? It didn't help that they continued to trip over each other, and when they ran into _Lea-_ who felt the need to throw some indecent hand gestures their way, followed by some thumbs up. The two were practically in stitches, tears streaming down their faces by the time they made it into the safety of the Gummiship's cockpit.

Which had also made a fuck-ton of noise upon firing up, that neither of them were prepared for. Then Sora made some backhanded comment about Master Yen Sid being a fucking _Wizard,_ and that he probably knew what was happening from the start. Thus, they scrambled to their seats, making as quick a get-away as possible to wherever Sora's heart took them.

Which is how they ended up where they were now:

Standing in the middle of what appeared to be a _graveyard,_ of all places.

"Sora, where exactly _are_ we?" Riku had stepped out first after landing the Gummiship, only to stop just a few feet in his tracks. It was dark in this world, obviously late into the night judging by the full moon above them. And, littered around the rather barren hillscape were what seemed to be gravestones. And lots of creepy statues.

"Just gimme a minute!" Sora's voice echoed off the internal walls of the ship, but the _Master_ was already paying attention to something else. Was that a _scream_ from somewhere in the distance? Or maybe a laugh...?

The sound of footsteps descending the ramp drew his attention back to the area at hand, and then it was _all_ on his best friend.

" _This_ is Halloween Town! I thought it fitting for a monster and his Nightmare."

There was just. So much. _Too much._ Flooding Riku's system in that second. From the other's appearance, to their announced whereabouts, and the way he'd called him _his_ Nightmare. He couldn't be sure _what_ his facial muscles were doing right then, but he could feel his eyes trying to pop out of his skull, and prayed to some of the gods they'd met that his flush wasn't visible in the moonlight.

Sore was snickering.

_No dice._

As _The Chosen One_ walked the rest of the gap between them, Riku let his eyes roam over his changed form. He knew of the magic Donald had gifted him, to keep the world order and such, but rarely had he gotten to see it used so... _extensively._ His best friend was a mess of crazy patterns, tattered clothing, complete with a pumpkin mask that shared one eerily similar eye to that of the brunette. His natural tan had been traded for dusky white skin. It was definitely _different_ , but it was still Sora underneath it all, and Riku had a feeling he'd look good in anything.

It wasn't until their eyes met again that Riku noticed he'd probably been staring too long, but at least he _sort of_ had an excuse beyond being lovestruck. Sora didn't mention it, instead offering a small smile and a clawed, gloved hand. "Walk with me?"

He knew he was still blushing as he took his hand. The two walked in silence for a bit, with the _Master_ taking in the scenery, and the other taking in.. _him._ Sora thought he was being sneaky, so he didn't say anything, but Riku could feel every time those too blue eyes were on him, making his skin crawl in the most pleasant of ways. He never thought he'd be one for romantic walks in graveyards, if this could be _called_ romantic. It was rather spooky. And they weren't a couple. Yet.

Riku cleared his throat, the sound a lot louder than he'd wanted it to be, effectively catching his best friend's attention. He risked a glance, and indeed, saw at least _one_ eye studying him. Averting his eyes back to the ground, he made the conscious decision that _yes, now was the time_.

"Sora? I know it seems kind of... _silly_ , talking about this, I guess. Considering how close we already are. I mean, you're my _everything._ Except my-" Here he stopped, both talking and walking, to fix hopeful, red eyes on _The Chosen One_. He squeezed the hand still holding his. He had to steady his breathing. He wasn't _nervous_ , not really, but he had to stop himself from gushing his whole damn heart to him then and there. _That_ would be embarrassing. Especially since it would take longer than the borrowed time they were already on.

"Except my _boyfriend._ "

There. _Finally._ And in under five minutes, no less.

Sora was staring at him, visible eye too round and too deep and too blue and too _precious_ , full of the moon and stars and his own reflection and, what Riku knew, without a doubt, was _love._ His deathly pale skin was flushing some odd color of green and pink, but before Riku could lose himself anymore into his best friend's face, a flutter in his peripherals, behind the brunette, caught his attention.

Behind Sora, or, better, _attached_ to Sora seemed to be a pair of black, petite bat wings, fluttering about in an absolute mess. He had _not_ noticed those before. He had no time to comment, his other hand grasped, both held rightly as the brunette stood on his toes.

"Ri- _kuuuuu_! I thought we were already boyfriends?"

Riku _deadpanned_. If Sora thought they were already boyfriends, then why hadn't they-

The _Master_ was quite literally dragged out of his thoughts, stumbling behind his best friend _(boyfriend?),_ who'd started to half jog, half _fly_ towards a particular hill. Off-handedly, he wondered if he could actually, fully fly with such small wings. Then again, _The Chosen One_ was rather small.

"I remember, once. I'd been watching two of my friends dance together here. Donald and Goofy made fun of me, said I must have been picturing _Kairi,_ of all people." Sora's voice, and his hands, were leading him up the hill, and he was helpless not to follow. As they neared the summit, he realized they were practically parallel to this world's moon. "I wasn't thinking about Kairi."

They were at the top of the hill, and everything was aglow in warm moonlight and pale shadows. Riku could not only see the faint, ghostly wisps of their breath, but the entire night sky reflected in a blue so dark it seemed black. The flecks of yellow only looked like stars. His heart was beating a hard tempo against his ribcage, drowning out any other sound that could reach his sharpened ears. He'd been waiting more than a lifetime for this moment. He'd been to war for this moment. Thought he'd _die_ without this moment.

"I was thinking about _you._ "

Sora was on his toes again, slowly but steadily diminishing the space between them. He seemed to be giving Riku either enough time to pull away, which was _stupid,_ or maybe just enough time to process. Either way, he felt he'd given him enough time apparently, because in the next second, those tiny wings were pushing him the rest of the way forward, and the two were kissing.

It was uncoordinated, since Sora had put a tad too much momentum into it, half falling into Riku, but the _Master_ caught him with willing arms. It was barely more than lips, pushing between hard and soft, but then there was teeth, _pointy,_ and, _Oh, right, teeth-_

The two parted, just enough to pant and laugh. Riku had Sora cradled tightly to his chest, and Sora had one _adorable_ foot kicked up behind him with his hands on the his shoulders. Both were blushing, but neither cared.

"H-hey, Riku?" Warm air tickled his throat, and he hummed.

"Hm?"

Sora was grinning, wide enough to show all his teeth. And his tongue, dragging _over_ his teeth. Wide enough for Riku to see-

_"Fangs!"_

Riku kissed _him_ this time, like he'd wanted to kiss him all along. Like both life and death depended on it. Like they'd _earned_ it. It was a kiss full of everything, but also just of two boys being in love and sharing their first kisses. With matching sets of sharp teeth.

They required a bit of extra finesse, but were definitely a _bonus._

Some point during that kiss, _Dearly Beloved_ began to croon in their hearts, and their link pulsed hot and unbreakable. Some point during that kiss, or maybe the next one, they'd started to sway to that song, their first dance after their first kiss.

At some point in that kiss, or the second, or the _third_ , something changed, both obviously and not so obviously. It wasn't until they pulled away for some more much needed air, one half-lidded eye going wide, did they notice the less obvious.

"Riku, _Riku,_ your eyes!"

Riku raised a singular eyebrow in question, brain foggy from the kissing and _his boyfriend_ , wondering what could possibly be in his eyes worth pausing for. Sora was smiling a smile he'd never seen before, equal parts awe, bashful, and amused. It was a look he could get used to seeing.

"Riku, they're _pink."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all, folks <3


End file.
